Solamente tú
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Los sentimientos que él no pudo expresar… al final… ¿Desaparecerían? AkaFuri (Hetero)::Semi AU:: Quizás OoC
1. You & Me

**..**

* * *

 **Solamente tú.**

 **You & Me.**

 **..**

—He sido llamado. — Dijo el fantasma, Riko suspiro y a pesar de no decir palabra alguna, Kuroko supo con el suspiro resignado de la castaña que tenía su permiso para ausentarse. Guardo su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, ya que seguramente Kagami se comunicaría con él más tarde para preguntar en que parte del gimnasio estaban o simplemente para decirle cuanto le gustaba. — Regresare de inmediato. — añadió para que su entrenadora no se sintiera tan presionada por la falta de dos importantes miembros del equipo.

Riko asintió, sin posibilidad de negarse a ese encuentro, Kuroko tenía asuntos que resolver con los milagros. Además los juegos no empezaban ese día, sin embargo eso no les daba libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, especialmente un tigre idiota que al parecer había olvidado la diferencia de horarios entre América y Japón.

—Furi-chan ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — Furihata elevo su mirada dejando de lado su amena plática con Fukuda. Riko sonrió levemente y a continuación dijo las palabras que marcarían su destino de por vida. — ¿Podrías acompañar a Kuroko? — Furihata era responsable, así que enviarle junto a Kuroko fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

— ¡Claro! — Sonrió ampliamente, Kuroko no se molesto ni se quejo con la decisión de Riko, el peliceleste simplemente correspondió a la bella sonrisa de su manager. Furihata corrió un poco para poder alcanzar a Kuroko, después acomodó un poco su cabello y siguió de cerca al peliceleste pues ella no sabía adónde debía acompañar a su compañero ¿Quizás a esperar a Kagami? — ¿A dónde vamos, Kuroko? — pregunto cuando la puerta de la salida del estadio estuvo a su vista.

—Vamos a ver a mis ex compañeros. — Respondió casi de inmediato.

Furihata asintió levemente, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, en el pasado había escuchado muchos rumores sobre la generación milagrosa, cada uno más raro que el anterior. Pero al conocerlos un poco cada vez que se enfrentaban al equipo, Furihata pudo darse cuenta de que los rumores eran sólo eso, palabras sin sentido dichas por personas que seguramente no se habían dado el tiempo de conocerlos y no es que ella fuera su gran amiga, por supuesto que no. Si ella tuvo el privilegio de siquiera ver de cerca (y saludar) a uno de esos chicos era porque tenía la suerte de ser la manager de Seirin.

Furihata amaba el básquet, no era especialmente buena, pero tampoco era mala, de vez en cuando Fukuda y Kawahara practicaban con ella, lastimosamente nunca pudo ingresar a un club durante la secundaria y tampoco podrá hacerlo durante la preparatoria, debido a su condición débil y enfermiza. Sin embargo, ella quería estar cerca de sus amigos y del deporte, al final termino convirtiéndose en la manager del equipo de básquet de Seirin, era divertido y todos eran amables con ella.

Se preocupaban cuando faltaba a un entrenamiento, la visitaban cuando se enfermaba y la hacían sonreír, Riko y ella se habían hecho grandes amigas. Y como Riko era mayor que Furihata, la castaña mayor, (sólo en edad, porque en altura, Furihata la sobrepasaba por algunos cuantos centímetros) la nombro su hermana pequeña y como tal la trataba. Furihata no se quejaba, ella era hija única y tener a alguien con quien poder hablar asuntos de chicas… la idea no le desagradaba.

— ¿Así que Fukuda y Kawahara han estado contigo desde pequeños? — Furihata sonrió y asintió varias veces.

—Sip, ellos son como mis hermanos. — Se conocieron en el colegio, cuando un niño más grane que ella intentaba intimidarla, Fukuda y Kawahara corrieron en su ayuda. Después, descubrirían que sus casas no estaban tan alejadas y terminaron pasando mucho tiempo juntos. — Cuando éramos pequeños el padre de Fuku-chan nos llevó a ver un partido… me encanto la forma en que todos participaban y cada jugador era importante, puede que cada equipo tenga un as, pero el as sin su equipo no es nadie… o así lo veo yo. Así es como lo vi aquel día… — Furihata rasco su mejilla levemente avergonzada por sus palabras.

—Es cierto. — Acepto el peliceleste sonriendo levemente. — Un equipo debe estar unido, ganar juntos, aceptar la derrota e intentar superarla… juntos.

—Sí. Me enamore de eso, pero cuando intente unirme al equipo durante la secundaria, tuve que dimitir esa misma semana, debido a las practicas y al esfuerzo, terminaba teniendo fiebres altas y agotamiento extremo. Así que prácticamente arrastre a Fuku-chan y a Ka-chan al deporte para que ellos me enseñaran a mí. — Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Furihata.

Furihata Kou, era una chica extremadamente amable, ingenua, hermosa y su sonrisa era muy cálida. Si Kuroko hubiese sido hetero, seguramente se hubiese enamorado de ella, entendía perfectamente esas miradas asesinas que Kawahara y Fukuda le daban a cualquiera que se acercara a la castaña. Él mismo terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Kou aun era pequeña, muy pequeña como para tener novio. Además la chica pecaba de inocente, no permitirían que ese ángel terminara en las manos de un pervertido.

— ¿Qué es esto, Tetsu? ¿Una niñera? — Sus pasos se detuvieron, justo al pie de las escaleras.

Furihata desvió su mirada, topándose con las figuras de cuatro personas.

—Qué dices Mine-chin… si Sat-chin siempre está contigo. — Y mientras decía eso, aquel gigante de pelo morado se comía de un solo bocado varios chocolates.

— ¡Que linda te vez hoy, Kou-chan!— El chico pelirrubio se acerco a ellos, más de lo que Kou hubiese deseado, observándola de pies a cabeza, deteniendo su vista varias veces en sus piernas y pechos. Kuroko se interpuso entre ambos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Te agradecería que no la veas con esa mirada lasciva.

—Lo siento, lo siento… — Kise retrocedió sabiendo lo peligroso que era Kuroko, especialmente cuando se trataba de esa chica. — Eres como un padre cuidando a su princesa.

Furihata sonrió, Kise Ryouta era un chico coqueto por naturaleza, él mismo había dejado en claro su bisexualidad cuando se conocieron por primera vez, no entendió porque lo hizo y aun sigue teniendo dudas ¿Qué tan normal es decir durante una presentación que eres bisexual?

Los rumores sobre lo extraña que era la generación milagrosa… quizás no estaban tan equivocados.

—Mido-chin ¿Me prestas tus tijeras? — Midorima acomodó sus anteojos, Murasakibara intentaba desesperadamente abrir una bolsa de papas fritas, Aomine chito su lengua y Kise se alejo de ella cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

—No, son mi lucky ítem de hoy. — Respondió el peliverde.

Podrían ser jugadores de un nivel superior, podían ser llamados genios, pero ellos aun siguen siendo humanos. Furihata sonríe, ante sus propios y tontos pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde está Akashi? ¡Fue él quien nos cito aquí!

—Mido-chin tacaño. — refunfuño el pelimorado, después, el contenido de la bolsa que intentaba abrir cayo a sus pies, la fuerza que había utilizado fue mucho mayor de lo que pensó. — ¡Ahhh!, ese era un nuevo sabor…

—Lamento mi retraso. —Aquella voz autoritaria resonó por todo el lugar, especialmente dentro de su mente. La mirada de todos se posó sobre aquella figura poco a poco se hacía más visible en la cima de las escaleras.

—Akashi-kun. — Lo llamo Kuroko, Furihata no podía apartar la mirada de aquella portentosa figura, puede que no fuera más grande que Murasakibara, o que no fuera tan impresionante a la primera vista como Aomine o Kagami, sin embargo el aura que emanaba era igual o más fuerte que la de todos ahí presentes.

Era fuerte, debía serlo, después de todo, Akashi Seijūrō fue el capitán de esos monstruos y ahora, incluso como un alumno de primer año estaba al frente de Rakuzan.

Se sintió presionada cuando sus miradas se conectaron, fue por breves segundos ya que Furihata desvió su mirada, dio un paso hacia adelante, tomo la esquina de la camiseta de Kuroko e intento esconderse tras él.

— _¡Quiero ir a casa!_ — Pensó.

—Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintaro y Tetsuya, me alegra volver a verlos. — Furihata cerró sus ojos escuchando aquella profunda voz, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, la presencia del antiguo capitán de Kuroko le afectaba de esa manera. — Que estemos reunidos todos me resulta muy conmovedor… sin embargó, hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. — Furihata no podía ver nada más que obscuridad, no obstante sabía que Akashi la mirada a ella. — Lo siento pero, ¿Podrías irte?

— _Si yo también me quiero ir…_ — pensó la castaña, tomando el brazo de Kuroko para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía, cualquier otra persona habría estado muy feliz con las acciones de la chica (considerando que sus senos están bien proporcionados) como Aomine por ejemplo, sin embargo lo único que ocasiono en Kuroko fue preocupación, por la forma en que temblaba y por la temperatura anormalmente alta de su cuerpo.

— ¿Furihata?

— ¿Qué se supone que son esas palabras? Trata a una dama con respeto. — Kagami coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Furihata y para la chica fue como si todas sus preocupaciones y sus miedos fueran tomados por el tigre.

— ¡Kagami! — Se sentía feliz de verlo, siempre que Kagami estaba cerca se llevaba toda la atención de la generación de los milagros.

— ¿Estás bien Furi? — La pequeña castaña asintió, sin embargo no dejaba de tomar fuertemente a Kuroko, Kagami palmeo su cabeza alborotando su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Otro punto a favor para ellos era que Furihata era extremadamente tímida, si lo suyo les costó que confiara en ellos. Pero de esa forma estaba bien, así cuando alguien extraño se acercaba a ella, Kou corría junto a ellos en busca de auxilio y eso sólo incrementaba más su sentido protector y ahuyentaba a los lobos salvajes.

— ¿Tú eres Akashi? — su ceño se frunció levemente. — Me gustaría decir que es un gusto conocerte…

Akashi camino lentamente, bajando los escalones. Observando a Kagami, después su mirada se desvió por breves segundos hacia la chica junto a Kuroko. Efectivamente la chica temblaba como una hoja que es llevada por el viento, Kuroko no parecía sentirse incómodo con ella a diferencia de Satsuki.

La ha visto en varias ocasiones, según su información ella es su manager. Su nombre no lo conocía hasta hace pocos segundos, nada que no sea información relevante le importa. Ella es sólo una simple chica.

Su cabello largo y castaño no debería parecerle lindo, sus mejillas sonrojadas no deberían verse adorables, el temblor en su cuerpo no debería provocar nada en él y definitivamente no debería sentirse irritado por la cercanía entre el peliceleste y ella.

—Shintaro, préstame tus tijeras. — Al final Akashi decidió ignorar aquellas burbujeantes sensaciones en su pecho.

— ¿Para que las quieres? — Akashi recibió el objeto deseado, sonrió levemente y fijo su vista en el tigre, el sonreía mientras seguía alborotando el cabello de Kou, cuando el tigre se dio cuenta de la mirada del emperador sobre él, fue a penas suficiente para poder esquivar el filo de las tijeras. Obtuvo solamente un pequeño rasguño…

— ¡Kagami-kun!

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Un escalofrió recorrió por completo su cuerpo, si no hubiese tenido buenos reflejos no lo hubiese logrado.

Furihata por otro lado se quedó congelada, vio pasar las tijeras, tan cerca, el cuerpo de Akashi lanzándose hacia adelante, juraría que incluso lo vio sonreír por breves segundos.

—Que buenos reflejos… sólo por eso te voy a perdonar hoy. Pero no volveré a tolerarlo, si digo que te vayas, vete. En este mundo ganar lo es todo, a los vencedores se les da la razón y a los perdedores se la quitan. Hasta ahora nunca he perdido en nada y nunca lo hare. Y como siempre gano, siempre tengo la razón.

Akashi tomo las tijeras del peliverde para cortar su cabello, su voz resonaba profundamente en su cabeza, Furihata se vio en vuelta en la fría cordialidad de Akashi.

—Si alguien se opone a mí, sea quien sea… le matare. — Furihata tembló ante las últimas palabras del emperador que deberían ir dirigidas a sus compañeros o a alguien que tuviera la suficiente valentía de enfrentarlo (como Kagami) sin embargo la mirada bicolor de Akashi no se apartó en ningún momento de ella, era intensa y aterradora.

Todo lo que recuerda después de aquellas palabras es que salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

…

—Lo siento… — Repitió por enésima vez. — Lo siento mucho, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun…

—No te preocupes, Furi… eso debió ser mucho para ti. — Kagami compadeció a la pequeña castaña, sonrió levemente al recordarla corriendo más rápido que el viento, él y Kuroko habían ido inmediatamente tras ella, dejando a la generación milagrosa. — ¿Al final para que te llamo Kuroko?

—Creo tener una idea… sobre la promesa de aquel entonces. — Kagami no quiso preguntar más, la mirada de Kuroko se había ensombrecido. Recordar el pasado por ahora aun era doloroso.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo ese sujeto para que te pusieras a temblar así?! — Pregunto Hyuga, como cualquier madre, preocupada por su hija.

—A mi no… — Respondió Kou, observando la tirita en la mejilla de Kagami.

— ¿Estás segura de que estas bien, Furihata? — Kiyoshi poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kou, ella sintió para después brindarle un pequeña pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? — Izuki, Riko y los demás miembros del equipo se acercaron preocupados a ella, cuando Kou regreso al gimnasio, temblando, asustada y casi llorando, Riko fue la primera en desbordar un aura asesina, seguida de Kawahara y Fukuda, después todos en el gimnasio temían acercarse a Seirin.

—Estoy bien… sólo fue el susto…

—Bien, entonces regresemos, es hora de ir a casa. — Riko fue quien dio fin a ese tema, Kou se sintió culpable por hacerlos preocupar de esa manera, siempre que tenían que cancelar sus prácticas o cuando perdían tiempo para cuidar de ella.

Sus acciones egoístas perjudicaban a todos, aun así ella quería seguir junto a ellos.

— ¿Entonces iremos a esa nueva tienda?

— ¡Dicen que sus postres son deliciosos!

— ¿Dónde es?

Furihata sonreía, sus amigos buscaban distraerla con pláticas y chistes malos (Izuki), aunque debía darles crédito, porque al final, chistes malos o no, ella había terminado sonriendo. Y en una fracción de segundo, un gesto que nadie noto, Furihata fingió una sonrisa, los pasillos del lugar se hacían estrechos y demasiado largos, su visión era borrosa y su cabeza daba vueltas.

— ¡Ah! — Grito ella, — ¡Olvide que papá me vendrá a recoger! — No era una mentira, porque su padre realmente la recogería.

— ¿De verdad?

—No escuche nada de eso.

—Sip, después iremos a cenar, no ha estado en casa últimamente y dice que debemos pasar más tiempo juntos. — Fukuda dudo por algunos momentos de las palabras de Kou, su amiga solía pensar que ella era una carga para todos y muchas veces se sobre esforzaba. Sin embargo se quedo sin argumentos validos cuando Kou les mostro el mensaje de texto de parte de su padre.

—Me quedare contigo y te hare compañía. — Sugirió Riko, pero Kou se negó amablemente.

—No tarda en llegar. — Mintió. — Serán solo cinco minutos.

Debería decirles a sus amigos que tenía fiebre, debería decirles que su cabeza daba vueltas y que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero no quería interrumpir el descanso del equipo y tampoco quería preocuparlos.

Al final, con la promesa de mandarle un mensaje en cuanto su padre llegara, Riko se marcho con los demás, todos ellos preocupados por dejarla sola, Kou se despidió con una sonrisa forzada y agitando su mano.

Kou leyó el segundo mensaje de su padre.

 **Papá:**

" **Me retrasare media hora, Kou.**

 **Pídeles a tus amigos que te hagan,**

 **compañía mientras tanto."**

Kou había sido egoísta con tantas personas y aun así seguían a su lado.

Kawahara y Fukuda tuvieron que perder sus tardes de diversión por su capricho de aprender a jugar básquet.

Su padre se preocupaba siempre por ella cuando enfermaba por sobre esforzarse.

Sus amigos en Seirin aplazaban o suspendían las prácticas por ella y su deficiente salud, no era para nada una manager de confianza si su asistencia era irregular.

Kou sujeto su mochila y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Debía llamar a su padre, pero no quería asustarlo, seguramente el mareo se iría si descansaba un poco. Esa mañana fue igual, el mareo despareció después de un rato, la fiebre había desaparecido cuando llego al gimnasio, ella no le había dado importancia y por eso mismo no le dijo a nadie.

Sin embargo esta vez el mareo y el dolor en la cabeza sólo se intensificaban, Kou dejo caer su mochila, sujeto su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

—Oye ¿Estás bien?

Kou extendió su mano, la figura que se detuvo frente a ella la toma, estaba fría y al contacto con su piel caliente se sentía muy bien.

—¡Estas ardiendo! — Exclamo y por un instante le pareció familiar, quizás alguno de sus compañeros había regresado. Su flequillo fue hecho a un lado y pronto más piel fresca estuvo en contacto con su piel caliente, el cabello rojo le hizo pensar en Kagami, pero sus ojos bicolor inmediatamente le dijeron que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Akashi-san? — Murmuró antes de que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla más, Akashi tuvo que evitar que cayera, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho. ¿En qué momento había terminado de esa manera? Con esa pequeña chica entre sus brazos, ardiendo en fiebre y sintiendo extrañas cosquillas en el estomago.

Él sólo regresaba al gimnasio para avisarles a todos que era momento de partir. Y entonces se encuentra a esta castaña, apoyándose en la pared, a punto de derrumbarse.

Y entonces Kou cerró sus ojos, escucho su nombre muchas veces, siendo llamada con consternación y miedo, quería abrir sus ojos y confortar a aquella persona, porque aun en su mundo pudo percibir la soledad, la desesperación y la tristeza de aquella profunda voz… como si temiera perder algo más…

Ella conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

…

Suspiro levemente mientras observaba el anuncio de "Cerrado", consulto la hora en su teléfono y después busco los mensajes en su teléfono celular, le avisaría a Riko que la tienda estaba cerrada y que probablemente tardaría en llegar al club porque tendría que buscar en otro lugar.

Riko le contesto casi inmediatamente.

 **Riko:**

 **Ve con cuidado, si te sientes MAL llámanos.**

 **POR FAVOR.**

Si, debe admitir que haber escondido su condición no fue la mejor idea que pudo tener. Lo supo cuando vio a su padre y a sus compañeros llorando en el hospital.

Kou guardo su teléfono e intento seguir con las compras del día, lastimosamente tendría que caminar un poco más ya que la tienda de deportes en donde siempre compraban estaba cerrada. Al final debió haber aceptado la compañía del fantasma y la luz de Seirin. O quizás podría pasar primero a la escuela y dejar lo que había podido comprar.

—Veo que ya estás bien. — Escucho.

Akashi estaba frente a ella y la observaba fijamente.

Sus miradas se conectaron por breves segundos, Akashi recordó inmediatamente el dulce aroma que emanaba la piel de Kou y la chica recordó los gritos desesperados del emperador, cuando se despertó en el hospital, su padre le dijo que su amigo se había preocupado mucho por ella. Le pregunto también si es que era un nuevo integrante del equipo, puesto que nunca lo había visto.

Sin duda alguna, ese había sido Akashi.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, si usted no hubiese estado allí no se que hubiera sido de mi.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas enferma?

—Desde que era una bebé. —Respondió, no hubo más palabras entre ella y el pelirrojo.

Akashi observo con cierto fastidio el letrero de la tienda, su tiempo estaba perfectamente ordenado, ese percance desequilibraba por completo su agenda. No podía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo de esa manera, más tarde le pediría a Kotaro o Eikichi que vinieran por las cosas que les hacían falta.

—Hay otra tienda cerca de aquí, yo también voy a comprar ahí, si Akashi-san gusta, podríamos ir juntos. — Kou sonrió levemente, esperando no equivocarse con sus palabras, Akashi se pregunto a donde se había ido todo el miedo que le tuvo cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Akashi extendió su mano.

—Te ayudare con eso.

Kou sonrió.

— ¡Gracias, Akashi-san!

—Llámame Seijūrō. — Le indico con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero…! — Kou estaba a punto de protestar, llamarlo por su primer nombre, como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida no era algo que ella…

 _[—Si alguien se opone a mí, sea quien sea… le matare.]_

Instintivamente Kou adopto una posición recta, su rostro palideció y recordó el miedo que Akashi le había infundido la primera vez que se vieron. Akashi sonrió divertido ante tales expresiones tan honestas.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Kou estaba segura de que Akashi si le había escuchado. No sabía si se estaba burlando de ella o si le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

—No dije nada, Seijūrō. — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ni siquiera a Kawahara o Fukuda los llamaba por su primer nombre, a pesar de tantos años juntos y el cariño que les tenía.

Akashi volvió a sonreír y Kou quedo atrapada en ese peculiar sonido. Parada junto al emperador, caminando junto a él… el miedo poco a poco se disipaba, viendo el perfil del pelirrojo, comenzando una conversación, sobre el básquet, la escuela, sus amigos, el programa que vio ayer, la película que quiere ver, Akashi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, comentando de vez en cuando dándole su punto de vista.

El camino se hizo aun más corto y el tiempo que pasaba junto a Akashi paso demasiado rápido.

—Nos vemos, gracias por todo. — Dijo Kou, Akashi asintió y la observo alejarse, suspiro completamente aliviado al verla tan recuperada, su mano viajo hasta su pecho y tomo su camiseta con fuerza, verla en aquellas condiciones trajo a su memoria mucha imágenes que había querido olvidar.

—Tonterías. — Refunfuño luego de darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos… ¿Él? ¿Preocupado por una completa desconocida? No, sólo se sentía responsable al ser quien la había encontrado, sólo eso.

…

—Hi-hi… ¡Hiroshi! — Grito Kou, sorprendiendo a todos, más incluso al dueño de aquel nombre. El balón que Fukuda tenía en las manos cayó al piso y no pudo esquivar el balón que Kagami había lanzado, dándole directamente en la cara. — ¿Estás bien? — Kou se acerco a su amigo, preocupada por el golpe, extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Fukuda sostuvo su mano, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, todos lo observaban con cierta preocupación por el sangrado de nariz.

—Te llame Hiroshi… — respondió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió su mirada, sus ojos se humedecieron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Estaba mal llamarlo por su primer nombre? — ¿No puedo? ¿Está mal? — Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

Fukuda Hiroshi recibió un K. O. instantáneo y sin posibilidades de recuperarse.

—Furi-chan yo también… llámame por mi primer nombre. — Insistió Kawahara.

—Koichi. — Kou sonrió realmente emocionada, como una niña pequeña que descubre poco a poco el mundo.

—No es justo, yo también…

—Ne, Furi-chan a mi llámame ¡Onee-sama!

— ¡A mi puedes llamarme Shun, Kou-chan!

—Por mí no hay problema si me llamas papá… a Hyuga deberás llamarla mamá. — Kiyoshi tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer no bromeaba con eso de llamarlo papá.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no podría llamar de esa manera a su senpai, sería demasiado avergonzó, sin embargo Kiyoshi la miraba tan emocionado y anhelante, Kou cubrió su rostro.

—Qué demonios le dices tú estúpido Kiyoshi.

—Papá… — Dijo fuerte y claro, Kiyoshi asintió sonriendo aun más estúpidamente, Hyuga soltó a Kiyoshi.

—Puedes llamarme mamá también. — Hyuga desvió su mirada avergonzado, ese era un privilegio que sólo Kou tendría.

Kou sonrió, contagiando a todos con su suave y agradable voz.

…

Furihata quería llorar. Nigou ladraba entre sus brazos, gruñéndole a esas personas frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace una preciosura como tú tan sola?

—No estoy sola. — Dijo en un susurro, desviando su mirada, esperando que la dejaran tranquila.

—Pues yo no veo a nadie más aquí. — Entonces Nigou ladro, Kou lo estrecho con un poco más de fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarlo. El pequeño perrito lamio su mejilla y después volvió a ladrarle al grupo de extraños frente a ella, lucían realmente aterradores y Kou comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Están esperando por mí en el gimnasio. — Vio en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, por supuesto no había ninguna, en cuestión de segundos se había visto rodeada. —Kiyoshi-senpai… — Susurro la castaña, haber rechazado su compañía había sido la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero es que… sólo saldría un momento para que Nigou pudiera estirar un poco sus patitas y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, pero desafortunadamente, Kou se había alejado del gimnasio cuando perseguía al travieso Nigou.

—Vamos… — Kou fue tomada bruscamente por su muñeca, ella intentaba soltarse pero mientras más se resistía, más fuerte era el agarrare de aquel sujeto, los demás se reían de ella y sus pobres intentos por evitar su destino. Nigou seguía ladrando fuertemente, removiéndose ferozmente y haciendo difícil para ella sostenerlo con una sola mano.

— ¡Por favor, déjame! — Grito, sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender sobre sus mejillas, su cuerpo entero era como una gelatina, la presión y el miedo la vencieron haciendo que sus rodillas no pudieran sostener su peso.

Su muñeca fue liberada y aunque quisiera correr, no podía.

—Que les parece chicos, esta belleza se quedara a jugar un poco con nosotros.

—Su pelo es tan lindo. — Kou sintió como su cabello era jalado con brusquedad, se aferro a Nigou y sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles.

— Hiroshi, Koichi… onee-sama… Taiga… chicos…

—Y huele delicioso. — un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando uno de los chicos comenzó a lamer su cabello, primero las puntas, subiendo lentamente… cuando la asquerosa lengua de aquel sujeto estaba a centímetros de rozar su mejilla, Kou cerró sus ojos completamente asqueada.

Escucho un fuerte ruido, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente esperando aquel repugnante toque, Nigou ladro, después lamio su mano, casi como si estuviera diciéndole que ya no debería temer. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los ladridos de Nigou le daban más confianza, puesto que no gruñía y sentía como movía su cola.

Frente a ella estaban un pelinegro y un peligris, y más alejados de ellos, un chico pelirrubio junto con otro chico el doble de fornido que él, ahuyentaban a los otros sujetos que la habían estado molestando.

— ¿Qué haces sola en un sitio como este? — Reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente. Sus ojos cafés enfocaron al pelirrojo, Akashi se inclino para estar a su altura, los brazos de Kou dejaron en libertad al pequeño Nigou para después aferrarse al pelirrojo.

—Seeisurro-shhaannn — por culpa de su llanto sus palabras eran difíciles de entender, Akashi estuvo a punto de apartarla violentamente, sin embargo, al sentir su calidez, la manera en que temblaba y como se aferraba a él tan desesperadamente, al final Akashi cerro sus ojos y palmeo levemente la espalda de la chica.

Reo sonrió tiernamente ante la escena que presenciaba. Kotaro y Eikichi se divertían dándoles una lección a aquellos pandilleros ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a lastimar a una pequeña dama tan linda?

Mayuzumi se mantenía en silencio observando serenamente a Akashi. Su comportamiento con esa chica era diferente, muy diferente al habitual que tendría con cualquier otra chica o persona.

—Tranquila— susurro Akashi, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de consolar a Kou. — Nadie te hará daño.

…

Furihata Kou no dejaba de ver la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Observaba detenidamente el nombre y el número de uno de sus contactos.

Un nuevo contacto.

Akashi Seijūrō.

— _Llámame si estas en problemas._ — Le dijo cuando le entrego su teléfono celular con su número registrado.

Kou no pudo evitar reírse recordando lo sucedido.

— _Terminaras hartándote de mí._ — Akashi intento sonreír pero la manera en que Kou se lo había dicho, obviamente no mentía ni bromeaba. _—Soy demasiado torpe y suelo meterme en problemas siempre._

Al final, Akashi y su equipo la acompañaron hasta el gimnasio, dejándola en la entrada. Ellos debían partir a su hotel y descansar para el siguiente partido.

Kou cerró sus ojos, la pequeña sonrisa de Akashi se había grabado en su mente.

Si bien la primera impresión que había tenido del pelirrojo fue mala… aterradora de hecho. Pero como ya lo había comprobado con los otros milagros (especialmente Kise y Midorima) Akashi resulto ser bastante amable, al menos lo era si no interfería en su camino hacia la victoria.

Su teléfono celular vibro entre sus manos, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era Tetsuya.

 **Tetsuya:**

 **¿Estás libre mañana, Furihata?**

Respondió de inmediato, haciéndole saber que no tenía planes y que tenía el día completamente libre, los chicos del club tenían un día de descanso, después de haber jugado contra Too, Riko considero que estaría bien que despejaran sus mentes para el siguiente encuentro.

Un nuevo mensaje llego, sin embargo no era de Tetsuya.

 **Seijūrō:**

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **¿Pudiste llegar a casa sin perderte?**

—Seijūrō…

…

Akashi observaba con impaciencia su teléfono celular, aunque sólo hayan pasado treinta segundos desde que envió el mensaje.

— ¿Por qué lo envié? — Se preguntaba, deseando tener el poder de regresar el tiempo, — ¿Por qué no responde? — El teléfono se encontraba en medio de su cama, donde había caído cuando Akashi lo aventó. Se sentía nervioso.

Un nuevo mensaje.

Pero no era Kou.

 **Reo:**

 **Sei-chan, ¿Estará bien…**

En el mismo momento que observo que el remitente no era Kou, Akashi perdió todo interés en terminar de leer el mensaje, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado, dejo el teléfono, aun sabiendo que era algo importante, seguramente relacionado con las practicas del día de mañana.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Su teléfono nuevamente le indico que había recibido un mensaje.

Akashi suspiro, no era momento de hacer… lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en ese momento (sintiéndose como una chica enamorada, aunque ni siquiera él lo comprendía), hay muchas cosas que debe hacer antes de tener un poco de tiempo libre. Tiene que arreglar con el entrenador la rutina de sus compañeros, checar que el gimnasio esté disponible para ellos el tiempo que estén en Tokyo, los horarios de salida y de prácticas debía coordinarlos…

Akashi es absoluto, por lo tanto es perfecto y cada una de sus acciones lo demuestra, no acepta nada a medias.

Abrió el mensaje nuevo dispuesto a darle a Reo indicaciones precisas sobre lo que debería hacer y olvidarse por completo de aquella chica.

 **Kou:**

 **¡Estoy bien! ¡Seijūrō es cruel!**

 **w No soy tan torpe como para perderme al regresar a casa.**

Akashi sonrió levemente al leer el mensaje, sorprendido y anhelante. No perdió ni un segundo, respondiendo de inmediato.

 **Seijūrō:**

 **Déjame dudar…**

 **Kou:**

 **Aunque el año pasado me perdí**

 **en el viaje que hicimos mi papá y yo a Akita.**

 **Tuve mucho miedo. UwU**

 **Seijūrō:**

 **¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

 **Kou, definitivamente eres una chica muy torpe.**

 **Kou:**

 **Mis amigos siempre me dicen eso.**

 **Papá incluso coloco un GPS en una pulsera que**

 **me regalo en mi cumpleaños.**

 **¿Puedes creerlo?**

 **Seijūrō:**

 **Más que creerlo,**

 **yo también lo habría hecho.**

Durante más de una hora, Akashi y Furihata estuvieron mandándose mensajes. El pelirrojo se divertía y reía al leer los mil y un problemas que Kou enfrentaba día a día, unos más divertidos que otros, se preocupaba cuando la salud de Kou era mencionada, se molestaba cuando sus amigos entraban en escena en alguna de sus anécdotas, las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, Kou respondió con sinceridad y Akashi sonreía bobamente leyendo los mensajes de Kou.

Al día siguiente, Akashi se vio agobiado por un retraso en la salida del autobús, que pudo perfectamente haber evitado, si no hubiese estado contestando los mensajes de Kou hasta la media noche.

No obstante, Akashi no dejo de sonreír las dos horas que tuvieron que esperar por el autobús.

…

— ¿Tienes una especie de imán para los problemas? — Akashi sonrió levemente, extendiendo su mano para cortar la rama en donde el hermoso cabello de Kou se había atorado, después de inclino para recoger las cosas que la chica había dejado caer durante su feroz batalla con la rama.

—Muchas gracias, Sei. — El pelirrojo se congelo, sin embargo Kou no lo noto, inclinándose también para ayudar a recoger sus cosas.

Las mejillas de Seijūrō se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

¿Sei?

¿Cómo es que con aquella simple palabra se podía sentir así de feliz? Que Kou tuviera la confianza suficiente para llamarlo de esa manera ¿Era normal que su corazón se acelerara?

Por otra parte, cuando Kou se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, tuvo que ahogar un gran grito, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y tuvo que fijar toda su atención al piso, no sólo le había mostrado algo completamente vergonzoso al haberse atorado con esa inofensiva (para algunos) rama. Si no que se había atrevido a darle aquel mote, comprendería si Akashi se sentía molesto con ella y estaba completamente preparada para ser amonestada. Pero en su defensa, debía añadir que fue completamente natural para ella llamarlo de esa manera…

— ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? — Seijūrō le extendió algunas hojas, un pequeño lapicero y su teléfono celular. — Te he dicho que no vayas sola. — Cuando pudo controlar el latido de su corazón y el nerviosismo, fue capaz de elevar su mirada, los ojos bicolor de Seijūrō la miraban fijamente, su ceño fruncido, no, no por haberlo llamado de aquella manera tan "atrevida", Seijūrō estaba preocupado por ella.

—Está bien, no me pasara nada… — Kou sonrió levemente, aunque Akashi no se sentía muy tranquilo sólo con las palabras de Kou, no es que no confiara en ella, era más bien que no confiaba en las demás personas.

—Kou eres una chica demasiado ingenua, vamos. — Seijūrō se puso de pie y después extendió su mano para ayudar a Kou. — Te llevare de regreso.

— ¡No puedes! — Exclamo fuertemente, pero no grito, Akashi sintió que su estomago se revolvía, nada que disfrutara, como la sensación en su pecho cuando Kou acorto su nombre de forma (para él) cariñosa. Dejo ir su mano, sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado, sin embargo Kou volvió a tomarla con fuerza. — Se hará tarde para tu partido. — Akashi volvió a sonreír, el rostro lleno de preocupación de Kou, por algo tan simple como un partido.

—No tienes que preocuparte, yo nunca pierdo, Kou. Mi equipo es fuerte, ellos pueden hacerlo bien incluso si no estoy ahí. — El pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle, tocando suavemente su mejilla, disfrutando al ver como su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo. — Vamos, te llevare y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

—De acuerdo. —Acepto la castaña, sonriendo levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del pelirrojo. Sus manos en ningún momento se soltaron, ambos se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, relajados y en el caso de Kou, ella se sentía a salvo.

—Ayer no terminaste de contarme que ocurrió después… — Seijūrō observaba el camino frente a él, Kou sonrió levemente, desde el primer mensaje han pasado ya seis días y recientemente han pasado a las llamadas.

—Lo siento, papá me dijo que debía apagar las luces y dormirme.

—Sí, pude escuchar su voz.

—Él se preocupa mucho por mí.

—Todos nos preocupamos por ti, Kou. — Escuchar su voz y su risa lo relajan por completo, la mayoría de las veces no hace más que prestar atención a todo lo que Kou le dice, pero eso es más que suficiente para él. Adora que Kou sea tan expresiva, puede imaginarla a la perfección durante sus charlas, mover sus manos y sus brazos, los gestos que hace, como camina por toda su habitación, haciéndolo reír, recordando específicamente la noche pasada cuando escucho un gran estruendo, Kou después le dijo que se había caído. — ¿Dónde te lastimaste ayer?

—Por fortuna gracias a las almohadas que estaban en el piso no me lastime… mucho… — Kou apretó fuertemente su puño frente a su rostro, y Seijūrō no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa o podrías terminar con otro brazo roto.

Kou ya no sé sorprendía cuando Seijūrō le recordaba cosas de sus anteriores charlas, al principio pensaba que sus incesantes charlas lo aburrían y que por eso se mantenía en silencio, pero Seijūrō de inmediato le dijo que eso no era verdad, ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba sin siquiera verla de frente? No lo sabía.

Y tampoco sabía porque le contaba tantas cosas, algunas que ni siquiera le había dicho a Fukuda o a Kawahara.

—Si ganamos este partido y Seirin gana el partido contra Kaijo, tendremos que enfrentarnos. — Kou asintió.

Seirin había pasado por tanto desde que los de primero y ella se unieron al club, hasta el punto en el que se encuentran ahora, a dos partidos de ser los campeones de todo Japón.

—No perderé.

—Seirin tampoco. — Seijūrō disfruto de la determinación que veía en el rostro de Kou, puede que ella no pudiera jugar en la cancha, sin embargo ella peleaba junto a sus amigos.

—Si fuera de otra manera, seria aburrido. — Y como muchas veces cuando hablaba con Seijūrō, el tiempo pasó realmente rápido. Seijūrō dejo ir su mano y ella se sintió tan vacía, su mano anhelaba tener la calidez de Seijūrō nuevamente. — Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos. Sei…

Kou sonrió nuevamente y Seijūrō deposito un beso sobre su frente. Sorprendiéndose el mismo y a Kou.

…

Esa noche no hubo mensajes ni llamadas.

Cuando Akashi estaba en la cancha era una persona completamente diferente.

— _Los únicos a los que permito hablarme mirándome directamente a los ojos, son aquellos que me obedecen._ — dijo mientras hacía caer a Kagami.

El miedo que volvió a surgir en ella al verlo durante su enfrentamiento contra Shutoku.

— _Pero si perdemos, tendrán todo el derecho del mundo de culparme. Cúlpenme por haber encestado ahora. En tal caso, asumiré la responsabilidad de la derrota y dejare el equipo. Y como muestra de arrepentimiento… me arrancare los ojos y se los daré._

Las dudas por lo que Kuroko les había dicho sobre las dos personalidades que poseía Akashi.

— _En realidad, hay dos Akashis._

Kou abrazaba su almohada, la calidez de su cama era agradable, su padre había preparado un delicioso chocolate caliente. Aun seguía escuchando a su padre en la puerta regañado a Kawahara y Fukuda por haberla llevado tan tarde.

—Sei… — susurro la castaña y todos los sonidos desaparecieron para ella. La taza de cacao quedo olvidada y poco a poco se fue enfriando, no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que sentía así… —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me siento?

— ¿Kou, ya estas dormida? — Su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación, la castaña se removió en su cama para ver el rostro de su padre, el hombre sonreía levemente.

—Papá…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Furihata Souta era un hombre gentil, amable y amoroso, un padre que trabaja por el bien de su hija, su única familia…

—Creo que… — Kou se levanto de su cama y tomo las manos de su padre, no quería preocuparlo y tampoco quería faltar al importante juego de mañana. Sin embargo, su pecho dolía, sensaciones inexplicables se acumulaban en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en Seijūrō. — Creo que estoy enferma.

— ¿Te duele algo? — Kou asintió y señalo su pecho.

—Aquí. A pesar de que hoy me sentía tan bien… cuando vi a Sei actuar de esa manera, cuando escuche lo que Tetsuya nos dijo… no dejo de doler y tengo tantas ganas de llorar… — Kouta se sentó en la cama de su pequeña niña, suspiro y trato de procesar las palabras de su bebé.

— ¿Quién es Sei?

—Es el capitán del equipo contra el cual jugaremos mañana.

—Entiendo… — Souta abrazo a Kou, como padre su deber era apoyar, guiar el camino de su hija para ser feliz, verla sonreír era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para despertar cada mañana, verla crecer lo enorgullecía, Kou poco a poco dejaba de ser una niña, en las paredes de su habitación ya no había posters de princesas, el rosa y los vestidos pomposos se habían ido hace mucho, las muñecas, los juegos de cocina o los días en que Kou lo tomaba como un modelo de maquillaje o peinado… eran ya lejanos. Y en parte era dolorosa para él, aun no estaba listo para dejar ir a su hija, porque a sus ojos Kou seguía siendo esa niña que decía que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con papá. — De casualidad ese tal Sei… ¿Te gusta estar con él?

—Sí, aunque al principio me daba miedo… pero, él es realmente muy amable…

— ¿Te sientes nerviosa cuando estas con él? — Kou asintió.

—Al principio, si. Me sentía muy nerviosa y trataba de decir cualquier cosa. — Dijo refiriéndose a la primera vez que Seijūrō la llamó por teléfono. — Termine contándole sobre mi hámster. —Sonrió levemente al recordar aquello y no entendió porque, si días atrás había podido hablar con normalidad con él ¿Seria por la manera en como escuchaba su voz tan cerca de su oído? Como si lo tuviese al lado, susurrando en su oído. —Él me escucha y me entiende más que yo misma.

— ¿Cuándo estar con él el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido?

—Sí, muy, muy rápido… a veces, quisiera poder detener el tiempo.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre el básquet o Sei… ¿Qué elegirías?

—Los dos importantes para mí. — Souta abrazo aun más fuerte a su pequeña, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Kou habría elegido el básquet por sobre todo.

—Si tu madre estuviese aquí, ella seguramente podría darte las palabras que necesitas para que tu confusión se vaya… — Kou escuchaba atentamente a su padre, ambos extrañaban a su madre, ambos la necesitaban siempre, los había dejado demasiado pronto, cuando ella se fue Souta no podía ni siquiera peinar a Kou y Kou aun necesitaba de su dulce voz para poder dormir. No fue su intención partir tan pronto, ambos lo entendían. — Ahora mismo lo único que yo puedo decirte es que… posiblemente… sea amor.

…

— ¿Potencial, actitud? ¿Piensas que Akashi cree en esas tonterías? Ahora mismo ya no espera nada de ese jugador. Sólo tiene un único uso, ser una herramienta para que los pases penetren.

Así es, la victoria era lo único que Akashi buscaba.

Mayuzumi seguía en la cancha, sin embargo sus movimientos eran casi mecánicos. Su mirada se veía tan vacía y Kou sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Negando repetidas veces, cubriendo su boca, esa persona no era Akashi, no el que ella conocía.

— _Debes ser cuidadosa._

— _Después de esa charla me he vuelto un experto en esos pequeños animales, Kou._

— _Te recomiendo ese libro._

— _Cuando vayas a Kyoto seré tu guía._

— _Me gusta escuchar tu voz, no pienso que sea molesta._

— _¡Eres una chica muy torpe!_

Dos, tres, quizás cinco, fueron las veces que su mirada busco a Kou. Y cada vez que lo hacia su pecho dolía, verla mostrando aquella expresión, aquel miedo, después de que el partido terminara, nunca volverían a verse, sus caminos no podían ser iguales, por mucho que Seijūrō lo deseara. Ella seguramente lo odiaba, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por la manera en cómo había tratado a Mayuzumi? ¿Por haber dejado de lado a su equipo cuando estos le fallaron?

Kou lloraba.

Seijūrō se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo no la entendía. Era natural desechar la basura ¿no? Cuando un juguete se estropea, si no tiene ya un uso ¿Para qué seguir conservándolo?

—Kou. — susurro levemente, Kagami quien lo marcaba fue capaz de escuchar, sin embargo, jamás llego a pensar que Akashi hablaba de Furihata Kou, su manager.

— _Soy muy cuidadosa, Seijūrō._

— _Lo siento, pero los hámster son tan lindos._

— _Suena interesante, lo leerle…_

— _Y cuando vengas a Tokyo para descansar, yo seré la tuya._

— _Gracias, Seijūrō._

— _¡Sei!_

— Yo siempre gano y como tal, siempre tengo la razón. — Usar a Mayuzumi, dejar a su equipo de lado, perseguir la victoria… era lo correcto. Akashi cerró sus ojos, estaba preparado para abandonar todo por la victoria, incluso ese molesto (maravilloso y cálido) sentimiento que surgía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Kou.

.

— _¿Amor? ¿Es amor?_

— _Sí, a ti te gusta._

— _Pero… lo conocí hace poco._

— _Kou, no estoy diciendo que pasaras el resto de tu vida junto a él, no sé realmente qué tipo de amor sientas, no sé si es un gustar que desparecerá con el tiempo o si por el contrario evolucionara a algo más fuerte._

— _Papá…_

— _Es duro como padre decirte esto, pero no quiero que mi pequeña tenga arrepentimientos en su vida… Piensa bien Kou, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sei?_

Kou limpio los rastros de lagrimas, no era momento para llorar o para tener miedo, su equipo la necesitaba, Sei también, incluso si él no lo creía así, Kou podía escuchar claramente sus gritos.

Había algo, Kou sentía algo por Seijūrō, no sabría definirlo, no ahora. Porque era sólo un brote, no había crecido lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de flor seria. Sin embargo Kou quería cuidarlo con amor y paciencia.

¿Era amor? ¿Admiración o respeto?

— ¿Estás bien, Kou? — Fukuda se acerco a ella, posando su mano sobre su hombro, Kou sonrió levemente y asintió.

No se parecían.

Eran totalmente diferentes.

Si Kou comparara el tipo de afecto que les tiene a sus amigos con el afecto que siente por Seijūrō. Ninguno es remotamente familiar.

Hoy se terminaba la Winter Cup, podría ser apresurado, pero hoy mismo definiría de una vez por todas que tipo de flor quería. De otra manera, si lo dejaba marcharse, sentía que todo terminaría y aquel brote moriría y ella no quería que eso sucediera.

.

—Quizás nunca podremos borrar nuestro crimen…

— ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? — La obscuridad invadían poco a poco todo a su alrededor. Esa figura idéntica a él, aquel a quien una vez le había arrebatado todo.

Su mirada carmesí se fijo en él.

—Eres parte de mí.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Kou? — más que cualquier otra cosa, los sentimientos que tenia por Kou, no quería que desaparecieran. — No quiero lastimarla. – Muy tarde había comprendido sus propios sentimientos.

—Kou… ella… — una brillante luz se extendió por toda la obscuridad, pudo escuchar sus palabras honestas.

Los sentimientos que él no pudo expresar… al final… ¿Desaparecerían?

—Kou.

…

— ¿Así que esto es la derrota? — Kou dio un paso hacia adelante, pero casi de inmediato volvió a retroceder. Sus manos temblaban y el miedo comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, ¿Dónde estaba Seijūrō? Esa persona podía parecerse a él, pero estaba segura que no era Seijūrō, no el que ella había conocido.

A pesar de que todos celebraban la victoria, Kou se quedo en las bancas, intentando retener sus lágrimas. Porque… sentía que había perdido algo verdaderamente importante.

La mirada carmín de Seijūrō se topó con la café de Kou. No hubo palabras, no fueron necesarias, su mirada completamente impasible, amable, pero sin ese sentimiento especial fueron todo lo que necesito para darse cuenta de que el brote que quería cuidar y cultivar había muerto. El pelirrojo desvió su mirada, yendo directamente a la formación.

La primera lagrima cayo, seguida de muchas más.

Al final nunca podría saber qué tipo de amor sentía hacia Akashi, pero después de haber escuchado la historia de Tetsuya, después de haber presenciado los partidos y la manera en que Akashi se había roto y cuando vio su sonrisa.

Ella no quería que su felicidad desapareciera aun si no la incluía en ella.

Los días que paso con él, mandándose mensajes, conversando, riendo y las ocasiones en que se encontraron, Kou atesorara esos recuerdos.

—Realmente duele… Sei…

"Sei" ya no estaba más.

Kou saco su teléfono celular.

— _Llámame si estas en problemas._

Los mensajes que ella y Sei se habían mandado, las llamadas, las promesas, las risas.

Todo… se terminaba esa misma anoche.

—Estoy en problemas, Sei. — Una última vez… Kou estuvo a punto de deslizar su dedo sobre el icono de llamada, si había una respuesta, quizás Sei no había desaparecido del todo, quizás aun tenía una oportunidad. — No. Todo se termino, acéptalo Kou. — Su dedo se deslizo al icono de borrar, le gustaría tener también un botón para borrar sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos, de esa manera todo sería más fácil.

— ¡Kou-chan! — Riko malinterpreto por completo las lagrimas que Kou derramaba, ella pensaba que como todos ella lloraba por la victoria, pero entonces Kou se aferro a Riko y comenzó a llorar, fuertemente, trasmitiéndole todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

No quería arruinar el momento de felicidad de sus amigos, lamentablemente ella no era tan fuerte como ellos y a pesar de que los tenía a ellos, a su padre… Kou se sentía vacía y tan sola.

Quizás si sabía que flor tenía que florecer.

—Me gustas, Sei.

—Fin—

..

* * *

..

..

Himitsu Akira, Seijuuro Kenji Akashi… les dije que me iban a odiar TwT

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y no me maten!

Nos leemos.

El nombre de la flor que utilicé para la portada de este one-shot se llama lycoris radiata, vulgarmente conocida como " _flor del infierno_ " en Japón existen varias leyendas acerca de esta flor, pero la que nos interesa viene de corea, en corea esta flor representa _el amor imposible o el amor no correspondido_.


	2. TO MY LOVE

**..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Solamente tú.**

 **TO MY LOVE**

 **..**

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el 31, Kuroko? — Tetsuya dejo de caminar, enfocando su mirada en el pelirrojo.

— ¿El 31? — Pregunto para después pensar en si tenía algún compromiso con su familia. — No. — Termino por decir después de algunos segundos. Kagami se alegró mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, después le sonreía.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces…! — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con el tono de llamada del teléfono de Kuroko.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun. — Alzo su mano, pidiéndole tiempo, después atendió la llamada, por el identificador pudo darse cuenta de que era Satsuki. Antes de siquiera poder hablar, la estridente y alegre voz de la chica se escucho, Kuroko tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído o corría el peligro de quedarse sordo.— ¿Qué sucede, Momoi-san? ¿El 31? Estoy libre… — Kagami extendió su mano, alterado al haber escuchado la fecha. — ¿De verdad? ¡Claro! — Kuroko colgó el teléfono y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nos reuniremos a jugar. — Kuroko conserva aquella resplandeciente sonrisa.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble! Pero… ¿Sera el 31?

— ¡Oh, es verdad, Kagami-kun también dijo algo sobre estar libre el 31! — Guarda nuevamente su teléfono y Kagami asiente.

—Estábamos planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños. — Explica.

— ¿En serio? — Kuroko luce preocupado, — ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya le dije a Momoi-san que asistiría al juego.

—No te preocupes, la fiesta puede ser por la tarde una vez que tu juego haya terminado. — Kagami revuelve e cabello de Kuroko, sonriendo al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Kuroko, reunirse con sus amigos, jugar básquet, divertirse con el deporte que tanto ama, cerrar viejas heridas y formar nuevos y verdaderos lazos de amistad. Kuroko debería hacer eso, después de todo, él que se había esforzado más, quien había derramado más lagrimas de frustración y tristeza, había sido Kuroko.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo, mucho más energético que de costumbre.

—Luces feliz.

—Bueno, generalmente soy olvidado 364 días del año…

…

El timbre de su puerta sonó, Kagami camina aun con sueño, rasca su estómago y bosteza mientras ve el reloj colgado en una de las paredes de su casa, fue él quien los había citado temprano, aunque los de primero le dijeron que era exagerado, pero Kagami sentía que tan poco tiempo no le alcanzaría para preparar todo. Sin embargo ahora, creía que había sido una muy mala idea, las diez de la mañana, no era una hora decente para estar despierto, sobre todo en un día feriado y cuando no tenían practica.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Ya voy! — Apresuro sus pasos, bostezo de nuevo, quito el seguro de la puerta y giro la manija, la brisa fresca del exterior golpeo con su piel, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo y después una bolsa con verduras se estrello contra su cara.

— ¡Kagami!— Escucho la voz molesta de Fukuda, y aun con el dolor en su rostro abrió sus ojos, Fukuda efectivamente estaba molesto, Furihata cubría su rosto y Kawahara se interponía entre su cuerpo semidesnudo y la vista de Kou.

El calor subió por sus mejillas, pidiendo disculpas y corriendo a su dormitorio por una camiseta.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpo después con la pequeña castaña, acaba de levantarse, todavía estaba medio dormido cuando salió de su cama así que no presto atención a su alrededo él mismo. Y es que cuando Alex no estaba, bajaba por completo su guardia.

—No te preocupes. — Sonrió Kou, dándole un poco de ánimo. Sus mejillas ya habían recuperado su usual tono.

Kagami observo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, habían comprado mucho más de lo que les había pedido.

— ¿Comenzamos? — Fukuda es el primero en sacar los globos, los marcadores y el papel, no era bueno en la cocina, así que Kawahara y él se encargarían de la decoración de la habitación.

— ¡Bien! — Kou sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta, subió las mangas de su camiseta y se coloco el delantal que Kagami le había dado. — Me esforzare en ser de ayuda.

Kou parecía feliz. Por lo menos sus sonrisas ya no eran forzadas. Su mirada poco a poco recuperaba su usual brillo. Volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

Los tres chicos observan la espalda de Kou, habían preguntado muchas veces, pero siempre obtenían la misma respuesta, Kou decía que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien y que no deberían preocuparse por ella. No obstante las lágrimas que derramaba contradecían sus palabras.

En la final de la Winter Cup algo paso, no sabían qué pero fue lo suficientemente doloroso para que aun hoy, Kou siga llorando, Kou quien odia darles problemas, Kou que casi siempre guarda sus sentimientos para ella misma, Kou quien prefiere darles una sonrisa y no una lagrima.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Kagami rompe el silencio en aquella habitación, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña, Fukuda y Kawahara asienten al mismo tiempo, no pueden obligarla a decir algo que no quiere, no quieren presionarla, cuando Kou esté lista se los dirá o no… son los sentimientos de Kou, son especiales para ella, si no quiere compartirlos con ellos, también lo entenderán.

Kou tomo los ingredientes de las bolsas del súper, la harina, la leche, los huevos, revisa la receta en su teléfono celular y busca los ingredientes que faltan, Kagami está a su lado, pero él esta designado a preparar la comida de la fiesta.

—Espero que quede delicioso. — Susurro.

—Estuviste practicando, Kou. — Kagami recuerda las degustaciones de los pasteles de Kou, el primero por supuesto no salió nada bien, el tercero mejoro, pero seguía siendo muy simple, el quinto fue casi perfecto, el octavo lo llevo al paraíso.— No te preocupes. — Alentó a la chica, secretamente él había hecho las preparaciones y un pastel ya estaba en el frigorífico, sólo por si acaso. Aunque seguramente nadie en el equipo dudarían en comerse cualquier cosa que Kou prepara para ellos, incluso si sabía mal. Kuroko seguramente se sentiría más feliz con el pastel que Kou se empeño en preparar para él.

Kou había sonreído, comenzando a tomar las medidas de los ingredientes.

— ¿A qué hora empezara la fiesta?

— A las seis. Aunque los senpais llegaran un poco más temprano para ver en que nos ayudan.

Kou suspiro, quería que todos se divirtieran hoy, quería regresarle a sus compañeros la alegría que les quito en la copa de invierno, ese día no hubo celebración, por su culpa sólo había tristeza y preocupación, los días siguientes, dejo de salir de casa, rechazo la invitación de sus amigos para pasar con ellos el año nuevo, ocultándose bajo las sabanas de su cama y refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.

Se odio a si misma por no ser valiente.

Había decidido hablar con Akashi cuando el partido finalizara, pero no lo hizo y sólo lloro. Quizás si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con él, el vacio dentro de su corazón se sentiría menos doloroso. Los sentimientos que no había podido expresar se acumulaban y lastimaban más. ¿Por qué en lugar de desaparecer estos seguían creciendo?

Ahora eso ya no importaba, si dolía, si lloraba…

El amor era maravilloso, no podía negar eso. Los momentos de felicidad junto a Akashi son la prueba de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo puede ser tan doloroso.

— ¿Kou?

Kou limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tomaría para que dejara de llorar al recordar a Akashi?

—Lo siento.

…

— ¡Seirin tiene suerte al tener una manager tan linda! — Fueron las palabras que Takao dijo al momento de tomar la mano de Kou. El pelinegro la había visto en varias ocasiones, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué vienen juntos? — Cuestiono el tigre, observado como Fukuda y Kawahara tomaban posiciones defensivas ante el acercamiento de Takao.

—Me perdí y Takao fue tan amble en traerme. — El pelinegro sonrió, incapaz de decirle que en gran parte había sido culpa suya al entregarle un mapa tan simple.

— ¿Traerte…? — Y Kagami no pudo evitar el imaginar a Himuro en aquella carreta que Takao llevaba a todas partes -así lo veía él-. Himuro se quito la bufanda y la dejo en el recibidor, su bolso tuvo el mismo destino, observando a los compañeros de su hermano. Como siempre a la defensiva cundo se trataba de la linda manager.

—Buenos días, Furihata-chan. — Saludo cordialmente, regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña. Takao observo un poco resentido como es que a Himuro si le permitían acercarse a Kou, incluso despeinar su cabello.

—Buenos días, Himuro-san. — Kou respondió el saludo, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojizas por el contacto con el peligro.

Kou le tenía cierto aprecio a Himuro, un sentimiento más bien de gratitud. Ya que gracias a su rápida intervención Kou pudo salvarse de los besos de su rubia maestra y la de Kagami: Alex Garcia.

Desafortunadamente, Riko no tuvo tan buena suerte. Siendo la primera víctima de Alex.

— ¿Por qué él si puede tocarla y yo no? — Protesto el halcón de Shutoku, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

—Bueno… — Himuro sonrió levemente nerviosos, recordando que la misma actitud que tomaban con Takao, la habían tenido con él.

—Porque es Gay. — Dijeron Kagami, Kawahara y Fukuda al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados. Tan normal como si hablasen del clima y no sobre la sexualidad de una persona.

Las mejillas de Kou se sonrojaron. Takao tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada, esos chicos si que eran verdaderamente extremos a la hora de proteger a esa chica, pero eso sólo le demostraba lo preciada que era para ellos.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema. Porque yo también soy gay, ahora mismo estoy en una ardiente y apasiónate relación con Shin-chan— Asintió Takao, quizás Midorima lo mataría, claro sólo si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había dicho. Así que colocando su pedo sobre sus labios, con una pequeña sonrisa y guiñando su ojo derecho, el halcón les pedía guardaran el secreto. — Aunque siempre que no le digan que fui yo quien les dijo, pueden preguntarle. — Extrañamente Midorima no sabía o no podía mentir. Y esa era una gran ventaja para Takao.

…

— ¿La tienes?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es perfecta, mira! — Tetsuya se inclino levemente para ver la fotografía en la cámara digital, Momoi les había pedido tomarse una fotográfica juntos, Kuroko sonrió levemente al ver la imagen, hubo un tiempo en donde él jamás imagino que algo como eso podría pasar, su queridos amigos, los que una vez pensó había perdido.

 _¿Alguna vez haz odiado algo que amas?_ Le pregunto a Kagami, la primera vez que enfrentarían a Shutoku, en un juego oficial contra la generación milagrosa (Midorima), por supuesto Kagami le había respondió que no, con sinceridad y completa seguridad.

Alguna vez Kuroko había odiado el básquet.

Pero ahora, era gracias al deporte que tenía tan buenos amigos, un equipo unido y la mejor luz que alguna vez pudo desear. Las lágrimas y el dolor se quedaron atrás, Teiko era ya pasado, un agridulce pasado.

— ¿Podrías mandármela a mi después, Momoi-san?— La chica pelirrosa asiente entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto. Les daré una copia a todos.

—Gracias. — La luz del sol estaba por exigirse, todos estaban guardando sus pertenencias en sus respectivos bolsos para partir a casa, en el caso de Akashi y Murasakibara a su respectivo hotel. —Este es el mejor regalo. — Susurro el peliceleste, Momoi asintió también, guardo su cámara y con la idea de no partir todavía, dijo:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

—Esa es una buena idea. — Apoyo el peliazul, su estomago estaba vacío, y el ejercicio lo había dejado con agotamiento y un hambre monstruosa.

— ¡Por favor! — Rogo el titán, los dulces que había llevado se agotaron desde hace algunas horas, había pretendido irse primero, pero sus compañeros y especialmente Momoi no lo dejaron irse.

—Yo también estoy ambiento. — Akashi había dicho.

—Creo que aun tengo tiempo. — Midorima vio la hora en su teléfono celular, no tenia mensajes o llamadas de Takao o de su madre, así que las próximas horas estaría libre también.

— ¡Bien! — Grito con entusiasmo, Kuroko alzo su mano, pero nadie le prestaba atención, mordió su labio levemente, sería lindo pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero también tenía una promesa que cumplir, con Kagami, sus senpais, con Kou…

 _¡Yo preparare tu pastel, Tetsuya!_

No, definitivamente no podría perderse esa fiesta por nada del mundo.

— ¡ESPEREN! — Alzo su voz, esta vez logrando llamar la atención de todos, —lo siento, pero no puedo ir con ustedes. — Negó levemente, en cuanto Momoi se acerco a él para exponer su desconcierto con aquella decisión, Kuroko agrego: — Me espera un delicioso pastel… quiero decir, una fiesta en casa de Kagami-kun.

—Entiendo. — Momoi suspiro, no podía quejarse, después de todo ellos habían tenido a Kuroko todo ese tiempo, sus compañeros de quipo también querían festejar con él.

— ¿Por qué no vienen? — Pregunto repentinamente, sin pensar.

…

—Kawahara ¿Dónde están los globos? — Izuki lideraba a los chicos para decorar la sala del pelirrojo. — Fukuda, pon esto allá.

Kou sonreía mientras los veía moverse de aquí a allá, el sol comenzaba aponerse y Kuroko llegaría en cualquier momento. Himuro y Kagami se quitaban los delantales y la comida estaba lista, Hyuga hacia algunos muñecos de papel, Izuki mostraba un lado serio y lindo, Kawahara y Fukuda escribían sobre una manta, seguramente el tradicional "Feliz cumpleaños", Takao ayudaba a Riko inflando algunos globos. Tsuchida y Mitobe habían juntado dos mesas al centro, haciendo a un lado el sillón de Kagami.

— ¡Traje esto, también! — Koganei mostro a todos un micrófono, algunos cd´s y su computadora. — Tendremos Karaoke.

—Yo no sé cantar. — Se adelanto Tepei.

—No te preocupes, todos cantaremos. —Koganei puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tepei, sonriendo ampliamente. — Tú también Kou. — Lejos de tranquilizarla aquello la altero, ella no sabía si era mala cantando, pues sólo lo hacía cuando estaba sola o baja la ducha, aparte de eso Kou era muy tímida y tenía pánico escénico.

Pánico que se iba siempre y cuando estuviera el básquet de por medio, de otra manera jamás habría podido asistir a los juegos de su equipo. Era algo misterioso.

El reloj marcaba las seis en punto, las preparaciones estaban listas y sólo faltaba la presencia de Kuroko.

—Espero que el pastel le guste. — Susurro, esa mañana había salido con la confianza suficiente de su casa, pero mientras avanzaba hacia el súper, lugar de encuentro con Kawahara y Fukuda, esa confianza se disipaba, repasando una y otra vez los ingredientes, la cantidad que necesitaba y que quizás debería llevar el doble, sólo por si algo salía mal.

Afortunadamente nada salió mal.

— ¡Woow! ¡No sabía que Kou podía cocinar! — Takao se acerco a admirar el pastel, sencillo, pero hecho con amor, eso era más que suficiente para que fuera hermoso a la vista y delicioso al gusto. Takao sonrió al ver las mejillas de Kou, bonitas al verse pintadas de un leve tono carmín.

—No es nada del otro mundo. — Kou alzo sus manos y negó. — Sólo seguí la receta y Taiga me ayudo.

—No seas modesta, tú hiciste casi todo. — Riko poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kou, revolviendo gentilmente su cabello, sintiéndose más aliviada al volver a ver una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Kou.

El equipo también sonrió, como un pequeño gatito, Kou se inclinaba ante la mano de Riko, buscando más calor, casi ronroneando.

El timbre sonó.

—Yo abro. — Kou se alejo de Riko quien suspiro resignada, hoy era un día especial para Kuroko, pero también era una ocasión especial para que Kou dejara atrás el dolor y quizás olvidar lo que había pasado en la Winter Cup.

— ¡Tetsuya, debes estar cansado! ¡Bienvenido! — Kou abrió la puerta, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo haber tenido durante esa noche.

Una sonrisa que se borro de inmediato al ver a Akashi Seijūrō frente a ella.

Él sonreía, amablemente sonreía.

—Hola, debes ser Furihata-san ¿Verdad? — En modo automático, Kou asintió. Sólo haciéndose a un lado, para que el pelirrojo pasara.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Kou-chan! — Kise energético como siempre fue el segundo en entrar a la casa del tigre.

—Bunas tardes, Furihata.

—Furi-chan. — La llamo Momoi sonriendo, Kou no respondió.

Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus lagrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión los sentimientos se desbordaban, no tenían a donde ir, se acumulaban, el dolor, la tristeza, los recuerdos, todo era una vorágine de sensaciones.

Todas las sonrisas se borraron, otra vez.

¿Esa era la respuesta que Seijūrō le daba? ¿Era lo que ella quería para olvidarse por completo de sus sentimientos?

De pronto toda la alegría se había ido y sólo quería regresar a casa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Murasakibara se acerco a ella, agachándose para observar su rostro, en algún momento sus piernas no habían podido sostener su peso y se había dejado caer, Tetsuya la había llamado varias veces, de pronto el piso estuvo lejos de sus pies o de su cuerpo, el titán la cargaba como su fuese una princesa, para sorpresa de Momoi y Tetsuya, Atsushi era delicado con ella.

La tímida Kou agradeció a Atsushi.

Quería huir, pero si lo hacia se odiaría aun más y eso sería casi imposible. Podría decir que se sentía mal, podría mandarle un mensaje a su padre para que viniera por ella, disculparse y pedirles que se divertirán esa noche, que ella estaría bien… en su cuarto, llorando nuevamente bajo las sabanas, sin querer saber nada, sin dejar de sentirse vacía y rota.

Podría mentirse de nuevo, mentirles a todos. Pero las mentiras comenzaban a cansarla, comenzaban a comérsela poco a poco desde el interior de su cuerpo, escuchaba como todo se rompía, durante las noches sus sueños no la dejan tranquila, que tan desdichada era su vida que ni siquiera en sueños podía ser feliz…

— ¿Kou, estas bien? — Riko se acerco a ella en cuanto Atsushi ingreso a la sala, pronto todo Seirin estaba rodeándola, el titán la dejo con suavidad en el sofá, Riko midió su temperatura, era normal. — ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Kou negó y de nuevo intento sonreír, había perfectamente evitado llorar.

—Estoy bien… — dijo, ese día era especial para Tetsuya y ella no iba a arruinarlo.

Lo único que debía hacer era aceptar su situación, aceptarla y seguir adelante.

Ella amaba a una persona. Y quizás alguna vez ella había sido correspondida.

— ¡Que aburrido, aquí no hay porno! — Menciono Aomine, llevándose toda la atención, las mejillas de Kou y de Momoi se habían encendido furiosamente, Kou tenía vergüenza, Momoi estaba enojada.

—No me compares contigo. — Le grito el tigre.

Un ladrido altero a Kagami.

—Nigou… se despertó…

El pequeño perrito corrió hacia la pequeña multitud en casa de uno de sus dueños, pero el perrito ignoró a todos, yendo directamente a los pies de Kou.

—De algún modo muchas personas se reunieron hoy. — Dijo Kagami, observando a todos, su casa siempre le había parecido muy grande y ahora apenas y cabían en ese pequeño espacio. El ambiente era tan cálido y familiar.

—Lo siento. — Taiga sonrió.

—No te disculpes, una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay muchas personas. — E internamente Taiga agradecía que sus compañeros hubiesen comprado más ingredientes de los que él les había pedido, honestamente ellos sin saberlo habían salvado la noche.

— ¿Su nombre es Nigou? — Akashi se acerco al perro, acaricio su cabeza y sonrió cuando el animal lamio su mano, Kou asintió sin decir ni una palabra. — Es lindo.

Kou subió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Akashi, era amble, le sonreía, le hablaba suavemente… pero para él sólo era la manager de Seirin, una amiga de Kuroko.

Los días y momentos que compartieron, las horas interminables de charlas y los miles de mensajes, todo había desaparecido para Seijūrō.

 _Qué suerte tengo…_ — pensó Kou, sentarse justo al lado del emperador.

—Vamos, Kurokocchi, si no comes no crecerás.

—Come, Tetsu-kun. — Kou sonrió levemente al observar a Tetsuya siendo atacado por comida.

—Imposible.

Kou suspiro, tomo sus palillos y aunque era de mala educación, picoteo su comida con ellos, su apetito había desaparecido.

Aomine y Kagami arrasaban con la comida, Riko alentaba a Taiga para no perder. Quizás si le acercaba lentamente su porción de comida…

— ¿No tienes hambre? —Kou tuvo que dejar el plato a medio camino, regreso su mirada hacia su lado derecho y pretendió sonreír, Kou negó ante la mirada del ex emperador.

—Taiga me dio a probar algunas cosas… estoy llena. — Dijo, sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo sobre la mesa o jugaban con su cabello.

—Entiendo. —Seijūrō asintió, regresando su atención a la infantil pelea de Aomine y Kagami, Kou observo su perfil discretamente, era tal y como lo recordaba, excepto por un importante detalle, el color de su ojo izquierdo; aquel hermoso color dorado se había ido al igual que Sei.

Kou regreso volvió a observar su plato aun llego de comida, aun cuando hace menos de veinte minutos se moría por probar la comida, ahora incluso los gruñidos de su estomago habían desaparecido.

Kou cerró sus ojos con fuerza reteniendo su llanto, Seijūrō ahora estaba hablando con Takao y Momoi, quizás sobre el juego de hoy, quizás de experiencias en la cancha, quizás de un juego próximo, no lo sabía, todos sus sentidos parecían haberse desconectado, desde su oído hasta su vista, el dolor en su pecho no disminuía, el vaciola consumía poco a poco.

Y cuando ferozmente pensó: _"¡Quiero a Sei!"_ su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cubrió su boca y la presencia de Seijūrō a su lado fue casi insoportable.

No comprendía nada… sus sentimientos, sus deseos egoístas.

¿Qué hay de diferente en este Sei? ¿Por qué se olvido de ella? Kou sonrió levemente, más y más preguntas vienen a su mente, pero ninguna de ellas tiene una respuesta.

Kou suspiro.

Las cosas pasaron por alguna razón. Y lo importante es que ahora, Seijūrō es feliz. Y no, ella nunca vio a Sei como el malvado antagonista de la historia, él quizás se equivoco, él fue duro con sus compañeros, e incluso los lastimo, pero el sólo quería protegerse, proteger a _Seijūrō_ …

—Esto es tan raro. — Susurro Kou. Hablar de dos personas diferentes que al final era una misma. — Me hubiese gustado decirle… — Aun ahora quiere hacerlo, tal vez si pudiera escuchar directamente el rechazo de Akashi Seijūrō podría enterrar sus sentimientos, así posiblemente estos dejarían de desbordarse dolorosamente. — Enséñame a olvidarte.

Cuando su teléfono celular vibro, tuvo que pararse de la mesa y tomar la llamada en el balcón, alejada de los ruidos de Taiga y Kagami, sus senpais gritaban alentando al tigre a no perder, las risas y las peleas sobraban con Takao, Midorima y Murasakibara.

— ¿Cómo estas Kou? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí. — Mintió, esperaba que su voz no la delatara. Su padre era muy perceptivo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Llámame cuando salgas para que vaya por ti! — Kou le aseguro que lo haría y después de que le dijera que lo amaba y que su padre le dijera que también la amaba, Kou colgó, soltando un gran suspiro. La brisa fresca de la noche golpeo contra su tibia piel, tembló levemente y se dio calor frotando sus brazos con fuerza, la primavera casi llegaba, pero aun hacía mucho frío.

Las nubes obstruían la luz de la luna y no había muchas estrellas que admirar, eso era Tokio después de todo.

Ella tenía hermosos recuerdos de una colina, una bella y pequeña cabaña en el pueblo natal de su madre, solían ir ahí durante las vacaciones; había un pequeño rio y muchos árboles para escalar, ardillas, pájaros y luciérnagas. Ahí podía observar a plenitud la belleza de las estrellas, había muchas, muchas estrellas, había un mar de ellas. Recuerda la sonrisa de su madre, su cálido regazo y su sonrisa amable.

Dos años después su madre murió, su padre dejo de llevarla a la cabaña y finalmente la vendió, Kou se había enojado al principio, no comprendiendo a su padre y su egoísta decisión, esa cabaña tenia miles de recuerdos junto a su madre, él simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella.

Pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente: _Algunos recuerdos son muy dolorosos._

 **Kou**

 **¿Cómo estas hoy?**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.**

 **¿Recuerdas los libros que me recomendaste?**

 **Hoy he terminado el primero, es tal y como me lo habías dicho, me atrapo desde el inicio y no pude dejar de leer uwu**

 **La clase de química de la semana pasada, fue bastante pesada. Debo ponerme al día o quizás repruebe el examen. ¡Recuerdo que me comentaste que eras bueno en química! Mejor dicho me dijiste que eras bueno con todas las materias. ¡Sería tan genial que pudiera preguntarte!**

 **Tuve fiebre hace algunos días, fui obligada dejar las clases y regresar a casa, estuve sola hasta que llego papá, me hubiese gustado escuchar tu voz.**

 **Me gustaría verte de nuevo.**

 **Te lo he preguntado muchas veces,**

 **y quizás puedas estar cansado ya de mi, pero me gustaría saberlo: "¿Hice algo mal? "**

Kou termino de teclear el mensaje, suspiro, estuvo allí de pie algunos segundos antes de guardar el mensaje como un borrador.

No tuvo el valor de borrar el número de Sei, tampoco tiene el valor para enviar todos los mensajes que le escribe.

—Es como si fuese mi diario. — Murmura mientras sus manos protegen aquel aparato.

…

— ¡Es tu turno, Kou-chan! —Koganei extendió el micrófono, sentía la mirada de todos posarse sobre ella, observo la sonrisa de sus compañeros, negó varias veces moviendo también sus brazos, su estomago se revolvía de sólo imaginar ser el centro de atención de todos ellos, especialmente de Seijūrō.

—No… — Dijo, sus mejillas se encendieron dulcemente, luciendo como cerezas.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Canta! ¡No importa si no sabes cantar! — Insistió su senpai.

—Kou-chan canta. — Le pido Riko también, poniendo mucho más presión en ella. Kou desvió su mirada con nerviosismo, viendo cualquier cosa, la mesa, la computadora, la puerta de la cocina, la mirada suplicante de Tetsuya, la sonrisa tonta de Tepei, la usual mueca de fastidio de Aomine, la emoción de Kise, la sonrisa de Momoi, los dulces de Murasakibra, la indiferencia de Midorima ante algo que no era de su interés y finalmente la sonrisa sincera de Akashi y su mirada de comprensión.

—Es que… no… — Su mirada fue cubierta por su flequillo, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la tela de su falda, el micrófono ante sus ojos se veía enorme, la pequeña esquina que había sido designada como el _escenario_ se veía tan lejana y la música no tenía un sonido especial dentro de su cabeza.

—No deberíamos obligarla. — Kagami sujeto el micrófono, llevándolo lejos de su campo de visión, internamente Kou agradeció al tigre.

—Es cierto, ¡Lo siento, Kou-chan! — Koganei hizo una exagerada reverencia ante ella.

Kou alzo sus brazos y los movió de un lado a otro, tratando de sonreír. Era ella la que se sentía apenada al arruinar la diversión de todos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Escucho, pero estaba tan apenada que no intento levantar su mirada, por eso sólo asintió, momentos después la música volvía a sonar, reconoció la voz de Taiga y la de Riko, los ánimos de sus compañeros, los aplausos y las risas.

Soltó un suspiro. No debería estar allí, su pesimismo estaba afectando a todos.

— ¿Te aburres?

—No.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

Kou ladeo su rostro. El dolor que tenia no era físico, era emocional, su pecho le dolía cada vez que su mirada y la de Akashi se encontraban, cada vez que cruzaron palabras tenía que morderse los labios para no llorar. Tenía que fingir una sonrisa cuando él le sonreía amablemente.

—No realmente. — Dijo al fin.

—Me hubiese gustado escucharte cantar, tu voz es muy dulce.

—N-no… no es verdad. — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Furihata-san. — Su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, levantando rápidamente su mirada al reconocer aquella voz. — Al fin puedo ver tus ojos. — Akashi sonrió.

— ¡A-!— Estuvo a punto de gritar, sin embargo cubrió a tiempo su boca. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¡¿Pero qué tan distraída puede ser?!

 _Fue por la música._ — Se dijo, intentando justificar el no haber reconocido la voz de Akashi desde el principio.

— ¿Te asuste? — Kou asintió y Akashi pudo percibir como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. — Lo siento.

—No… fue una falta de respeto de mi parte. — Kou jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa, el sofá que antes le había parecido muy grande, ahora era súper pequeño, Akashi estaba muy cerca de ella, más que cuando estuvieron en la mesa, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, cálido y agradable, justo como ella lo recordaba.

La música cambio de nuevo, Momoi había arrastrado a Midorima y Aomine a cantar, ningún de los chicos se mostraba entusiasta.

Kou hizo una mueca que buscaba ser una sonrisa, pero estaba tan nerviosa, sentía la mirada penetrante de Akashi sobre ella.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —Indago finalmente, sin ver los ojos de Akashi, observando a Midorima acomodar sus lentes. La grieta en su corazón se hacía cada vez más profunda y dolía. No quería tener esperanzas, aunque no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores.

—Yo…

A Kou le gustaba Akashi… Es por eso que ella aun podía seguir viendo al frente, era porque aun no lo amaba que ella podía intentar olvidarlo. Si hubiesen seguido en contacto, si se hubiesen conocido más, si más tiempo hubiera pasado, entonces Kou habría caído en la ruina.

— ¿Akashi-san? — Kou tenía planeado terminar con todo esa misma noche. Terminar con sus esperanzas, con su dolor, con su tristeza, con su _amor_. Y así, ambos podrían ser libres.

Le diría por _primera_ y _última_ vez: _"Me gustas"_

— _Si todo salía bien o si salía mal, no importa el resultado… todo lo que quiero es que él lo sepa._

—Yo… Creo que hice algo malo.— Susurra, Akashi eleva una de sus manos y con ella cubre su ojo izquierdo, la música continua, pero para ellos dos el tiempo se ha detenido.

— ¿Tú… — _me recuerdas…?_ No se atrevió a terminar la oración. Ambos se sumergieron en su propio mundo, Kou buscaba desesperadamente las palabras dentro de su mente, intentaba expresar todo lo que sentía, pero era difícil.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué significa esa disculpa? — Su mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Por alguna razón, puedo recordar perfectamente todo lo que sucedió desde que Bokushi tomo el control de mi cuerpo… pero… — El pelirrojo cerró con fuerza sus puños, busco los ojos de Kou, ella comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y extrañamente su pecho le dolía, sus lágrimas, él quería limpiarlas, sin embargo tan pronto como surgió, aquel impulso desapareció. — Inexplicablemente el tiempo que pase contigo… no puedo recordarlo. — Sabe que algo sucedió con la manager de Seirin.

Los mensajes de texto en su teléfono, el historial de llamadas a un contacto al cual él había designado "Kou", la confirmación de sus compañeros de equipo. Él sigue buscando en sus recuerdos, pero no logra nada, sólo espacios en su memoria en blanco, imágenes sin claridad y un sentimiento de vacío.

—Seguramente… — Kou abre su boca, no dice nada, su determinación se va poco a poco al ver los ojos de Akashi.

Sus recuerdos no desaparecieron, por lo menos no todos… ¿Qué significaba eso?

 _No lo digas.—_ Resuena en su mente. Es demasiado tarde.

—Eso quiere decir que no era importante, ¿Cierto?— Dice, eso es algo que ha intentado incrustar con desesperación en su mente y en su corazón, ha leído los mensajes, y por más que intentaba recordar que es lo que pensaba o sentía cuando los escribía, no tenía éxito y se sentía aún más vacío, su pecho y su cabeza dolían. Y al final para calmar el dolor, la tristeza y el vacío, se miente así mismo.

No era importante, no significo nada para él, sólo fueron ilusiones que ella misma creo.

 _¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué tonta!_

—Si… no era importante.

— ¿Es así? — Kou asintió, si hablaba terminaría llorando y eso terminaría por arruinar la noche de diversión de sus amigos. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo que paso en la copa de invierno.

—Me… — sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, Kou se levanto del sofá, camino directamente al baño de Kagami, debía llamar a su padre. Quería ir a casa y llorar patéticamente de nuevo.

Akashi observo la pequeña espalda de la castaña, se dio cuenta de los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo y también pudo ver sus lagrimas y su triste mirada.

¿Debería ir tras ella?

Desde que la vio al llegar a casa de Kagami algo lo ha estado molestando, cuando le sonríe, cuando le habla…

Se siente tan familiar. Tan cálido y cómodo.

¿De verdad el tiempo que paso con ella no significo nada para él o para Bokushi?

— ¡Akashicchi! — Kise y su usual alegría lo regresaron al lugar en donde se encontraba, en casa del tigre, celebrando el cumpleaños de Tetsuya, el pelirrojo sonrió amablemente, si Furihata decía que no era nada importante… entonces así debía ser. — ¡Canta conmigo!

—No lo creo Kise.

— ¡Vamos! —Insistió.

 _¡No!_

 _¡Tú lo prometiste… me lo prometiste…!_

Su teléfono celular vibro, en el momento más oportuno, excusándose para poder leer el mensaje. Abrió la ventana del balcón, alejándose lo más posible del ruido.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Sin siquiera ver quién era, deslizo su dedo sobre el icono, para contestar.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho, Sei!

 **Diste la vuelta, y te alejaste.**

 **Sin decir siquiera una palabra.**

 **Dentro de mi tembloroso corazón, llore como un niño.**

" **No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas."**

 **Le di la espalda y me aleje.**

 **Antes de que mis lágrimas cayeran, seguí adelante.**

 **Me odio al fingir estar tan feliz.**

 **Alardeando de haber dejado a un lado mi futuro ideal.**

 **Futuro. Futuro. Futuro. Futuro. Futuro.**

 **Un deseo irremediable.**

 **Deseo. Deseo. Deseo. Deseo. Deseo.**

 **Ahh~**

 **Se siente tan espaciosa esta pequeña habitación.**

 **La brecha entre mi corazón se ensancha.**

 **Un mero minuto o segundo se siente**

 **como si hubiera pasado tanto.**

 **Si pudiera pasarlo contigo…**

 **¿Es este un mundo en el que no**

 **está permitido tener esperanza?**

 **Aun siendo solo una mentira,**

 **podría hacer brotar tus lagrimas.**

 **He acumulado un sinnúmero de errores.**

 **Todos esos, cuando aun sostenía tu mano.**

 **Y cuando me pose suavemente a tu lado.**

 **Primero quise entender el presente,**

 **para ver luego alejarse al pasado.**

 **En este limitado recuerdo contenido en el tiempo.**

 **Solo hay una cosa que deje ahí —mi existencia—**

 **Seguramente, desaparecerás de mis memorias.**

 **¿No podremos regresar a la forma en la que estábamos?**

 **¿Este es el principio? ¿O el final?**

 **Las noches que duermo en esta amplia**

 **cama sin alcanzar la madrugada.**

 **Sueño nuevamente conmigo misma.**

 **Sueños que persiguen tu recuerdo.**

 **He acumulado un sinnúmero de errores.**

 **Todos esos, cuando aun sostenía tu mano.**

 **Y cuando me pose suavemente a tu lado.**

 **Te dejare en paz, para estar en el dolor de la soledad.**

 **Deja que me quede en silencio en tu memoria.**

 **Seria grandioso encontrarte otra vez,**

 **sin que este sentimiento haya cambiado.**

 **Ahí entonces nos tomaremos de las manos.**

 **Hasta entonces:**

 **Nos volveremos a ver.**

 **.**

— _Kou… ella..._

— _Kou, al final… no pude expresar correctamente mis sentimientos._

— _Yo se los haré llegar._

— _Confió en que lo harás, después de todo ella también te gusta._

…

Kou apago su teléfono. Limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro. Eso era todo, era el final…

Abrió la puerta del baño, ha llamado a su padre, pero esperar quince minutos era mucho tiempo.

No quiere volver a hablar con Akashi.

Ha tenido momentos felices y le gustaría que él los recordara, Bokushi u Oreshi… ella no comprende de esas cosas tan complicadas, la calidez de Seijūrō sigue siendo la misma… él sigue siendo la persona de la que se enamoro y a la que hoy le dice adiós.

Corre por el pasillo hasta la puerta, Takao se ha dado cuenta, Midorima también; suplicante ella les pide con la mirada que no digan nada, Takao le regresa una mirada de comprensión y desviando su mirada le da el tiempo suficiente para tomar sus zapatos y salir de casa. Son las diez de la noche, aun puede tomar el tren, o puede caminar para intentar despejar su mente.

Baja a prisa las escaleras, se ha tropezado dos veces, pero de alguna manera ha evitado caerse. Las paredes que aprisiona su corazón lo sienten tan agitado, ha pensado que de seguir de esa manera quizás pueda salirse de su pecho.

La brisa fresca golpea su piel, su abrigo lo ha olvidado en casa de Kagami, pero no regresara, no ahora. Puede soportar el frió, lo que no podría soportar, incluso aunque se ha hecho a la idea, es ser rechazada directamente por Akashi.

— ¿No es lo que querías? — Se pregunta. — Para dejar estos sentimientos atrás, querías confesarte y ser debidamente rechazada. — Pero al final, tuvo miedo. Y dolor.

La luz de las farolas alumbraba su camino, vacío y solitario.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — Sus pasos se habían detenido por completo, girando su rostro hacia atrás.

 _¡No quiero que termine de esta manera!_

 _[—Eso quiere decir que no era importante, ¿Cierto?]_

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres ser rechazada o correspondida? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_

Kou cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE TODO DESAPARESCA! — Si no podía estar a su lado, si Sei se había olvidado de ella… entonces, ella también quería hacer lo mismo, así el dolor se iría, la desesperación y el dolor dentro de su corazón.— Yo no puedo soportarlo… no soy tan fuerte…

Su visión se distorsiono, todo daba vueltas y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Tenía nauseas y en segundos sus piernas flaquearon. Cerró sus ojos, preparada para sentir el daño de su caída, sin embargo nunca llego a tocar el pavimento y en su lugar, sintió la calidez tan familiar y dolorosa de los brazos de Akashi.

— ¿No te dije que me llamaras si estabas en problemas, Kou?

No debería tener esperanzas, podría ser sólo otro hermoso sueño…

—Tenemos formas muy poco comunes de encontrarnos.

Pronto despertaría.

— ¿Kou?

Y lloraría antes de prepararse para la escuela, se forzaría a sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba.

—Me gustas.

Entonces algún día dejaría de soñar, algún día podría olvidarse de Akashi.

—Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para decirlo… Me gustas Kou.

Pero el dolor era insoportable, si tan sólo estas palabras fueran verdad.

—Deja de llorar. — Pidió el pelirrojo, tratando inútilmente de limpiar sus mejillas. Todo el sufrimiento de Kou era por su culpa, por sus crueles palabras y acciones.

Seijūrō abrazo a Kou, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Aspiro su aroma, sintió su calidez y el temblor en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

—Lo siento… te he hecho llorar. — Deslizo sus brazos rodeando su cuello, con suavidad, con amor…

Tuvo miedo.

Estaba aterrado.

En su segundo encuentro con Kou, un destello de luz es lo que vio, escucho su propia voz gritando con desesperación y por breves segundos tuvo control de su cuerpo, la figura de una pequeña chica castaña, ardiendo en fiebre, desmayada entre sus brazos, recuerdos tristes llegaron a su mente, después volvió a escucharse gritar su nombre.

Cuando escucho su voz, hubo calidez.

Cuando decía su nombre; la escuchaba, la veía a través de sus ojos y podía acariciar aquel bello sentimiento, se aferro a él por la calidez, por la comodidad…

Escuchar su sonrisa, lleno el vacio.

Él también se había enamorado de Kou. Pero tenía miedo también y esa contradicción en su mente hizo un caos.

¿A quién veía Kou realmente?

¿Qué es lo que él esperaba al regresar?

¿Qué es lo que pensaba Kou de él después de verlo actuar de aquella manera? Abandonado a su equipo, utilizándolos, con el único propósito de alcanzar la victoria.

Escucharla llorar, saber cuánto había sufrido…

Quizás nunca debió regresar.

—Lo siento… — Kou sintió el cuerpo de Akashi temblar, escucho un pequeño sollozo y su blusa comenzó a humedecerse. Akashi lloraba mientras se aferraba a ella.— Kou… no te vayas, no me dejes sólo…

—Esto es tan cruel… —susurro, junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba para separarse de Seijūrō, dio dos pasos al frente, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al pelirrojo, sus sueños siempre terminaban cuando su mirada intentaba encontrarse con la se Akashi.

Su mirada carmesí empañada con lágrimas fue lo que vio, no fue el techo de su habitación o a su padre diciéndole que debía levantarse o llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Frente a ella estaba Akashi Seijūrō.

No había otra persona, nunca hubo otra persona.

Kou cubrió su boca y comenzó a llorar también. No era otro sueño más, esa era la realidad.

— ¿Akashi-san? — El pelirrojo intento sonreír.

—Kou. Siempre te observe, tus palabras alcanzaron mi corazón y tu sonrisa me brindo calidez… — Akashi acorto su distancia, su mano alcanzo la mejilla de Kou. — Me gustas Kou… Aunque yo no soy al que amas, aunque yo te hice sufrir… ¿Crees que puedas darme una oportunidad a mi? ¿Crees que pueda ser un reemplazo?

— ¡IDIOTA! — En menos de dos segundos, Akashi se encontró observando el obscuro cielo de Tokio, Kou se había lanzado sobre él y gracias a la repentina acción de la chica, el pelirrojo no pudo mantener el equilibrio. — Al final… ambos son la misma persona. — Susurro sobre su pecho, las lágrimas cálidas de Kou humedecían su ropa, pero eso poco importaba. — Tu calidez no ha cambiado, mis sentimientos tampoco. — Akashi poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kou, acariciando su suave cabello, sonriendo felizmente al escuchar aquellas palabras.— Me gustas. ¡ME GUSTAS AKASHI SEIJŪRŌ!

 **Hey, ¿sabes?, te he observado solo a ti, aunque nunca lo supieras.** **  
** **Así que seca las lágrimas de tus mejillas** **  
** **y sonríe porque nunca has estado sola** **  
** **Porque el soñar es continuar viviendo** **  
** **con el poder de superar el dolor...**

 **Al caminar en la eternidad** **  
** **Hay que cantar y el cielo atravesar** **  
** **Mis plegarias a todos llegaran** **  
** **Y prometo así mirar hacia e l frente** **  
** **Y gracias dar por sonreír.**

 **Al caminar en la eternidad** **  
** **Hay que cantar y el cielo atravesar** **  
** **Mis plegarias a todos llegaran** **  
** **Y prometo así mirar hacia el frente** **  
** **Y gracias dar por sonreír.**

 **Sabes que tu sonrisa puedo ver** **  
** **Al cerrar mis ojos** **  
** **Y a lo lejos puedo alcanzar a escuchar tu voz** **  
** **Que me dice: muéstrame tu gran sonrisa brillar.** **  
** **Deja ya todo este dolor, se valiente** **  
** **Y tus recuerdos en amor cambiaras**

 **Al caminar en un mundo sin fin** **  
** **Hay que cantar con nuestros amigos** **  
** **Las plegarias todos escucharan** **  
** **prometiendo que al final nuestros sueños de amor** **  
** **se cumplirán.**

…

...

Tres meses después.

— ¿En dónde está Kuroko? — Riko busco con la mirada al miembro fantasma de Seirin, atenta a cualquier indicio del peliceleste, no quería ser sorprendida (como siempre) con la repentina aparición del chico, anunciando que siempre había estado ahí.

—Fue a recibir a Rakuzan. — Dijo Kagami. — El capitán estaba con él. — Riko asintió, entonces Taiga volvió a su usual rutina de entrenamiento.

La Golden Week acaba de comenzar y para ellos no significa descansó. Muchas prácticas se han planeado para esos días sin clases, gracias a su campeonato en la copa de invierno, el colegio les ha brindado las instalaciones para los entrenamientos, más que felices.

Taiga lanzo el balón, por supuesto no fallaría un tiro desde esa corta distancia.

Limpio el sudor de su rostro con su camiseta.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Buenos días Riko-onnesama!— Kou ingresaba al gimnasio, como siempre con una bonita y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Kou. — Taiga finalmente se acerco a ella, la observo durante algunos segundos y después le sonrió, aquel cambio tan repentino ocurrió después de la fiesta de Tetsuya, cuando ella se fue a casa sin decirle a nadie, más tarde le había enviado un mensaje disculpándose con todos, se sentía mal y no había querido arruinar la diversión que estaban teniendo.

Akashi también se había ausentado por asuntos relacionados con el juego de práctica que Yosen y Rakuzan habían tendido.

Por supuesto nadie pensó que había sido una mentira, ni siquiera Murasakibara o Himuro. Y nadie relaciono ese hecho con el repentino cambio de Kou, todos estaban concentrados en la sonrisa y la alegría de la castaña, que no notaron las momentáneas ausencias de Kou, breves segundos que servían para contestar o enviar mensajes y a nadie le extraño tampoco que Kou estuviera más ocupada últimamente, sus salidas se habían reducido considerablemente.

Pero la sonrisa de Kou los deslumbraba.

Además nadie sabía de los encuentros que Kou y Akashi habían tenido durante la Winter Cup. Kou no pretendía esconderlo, simplemente no se dio la oportunidad de hablar de ello y después de lo que había pasado en la final, Kou considero que lo mejor era mantenerse callada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Kou ladeo su rostro, la mirada de Kagami era intensa y la ponía nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No. — Taiga se acerco a ella y extendió su mano, Kou era una chica que expresaba fácilmente sus emociones, pequeños gestos o incluso acciones.

— Tu camiseta. — Señalo Taiga, Kou no entendió que es lo que quería decirle, el tigre sonrió ligeramente y volvió a hablar: —Te la pusiste al revés.

El rostro de Kou era una gama de colores rojizos.

Kou dejo su bolso en el piso del gimnasio para después tomar correr hacia los vestidores.

Después de observar como su figura desaparecía tras la puerta de los vestidores, Taiga recogió el balón, lo boto algunas veces antes de tomar una posición defensiva cuando Izuki y Kawahara se acercaron a él con la firme intención de no dejarlo encestar.

Riko pronto estuvo en la cancha dándole indicaciones a sus compañeros, las prácticas comenzarían pronto y los equipos que habían aceptado las prácticas con ellos llegarían pronto.

— ¡Entrenadora! — La voz de Kuroko sorprendió a más de uno, Riko había hecho sonar el silbato que llevaba entre sus labios en lugar de un grito.

Un pelirrubio energético ingresaba al gimnasio, quitándole el balón a Kagami.

— ¡Juguemos, rápido, Reo-nee, Akashi!

—Vamos, Kotaro… no seas descortés.

—El desayuno estuvo delicioso.

El primer equipo en llegar, como lo tenía previsto Riko, fue Rakuzan.

—Buenos días, — Akashi fue el último en ingresar al gimnasio junto a el capitán de Seirin. — Agradezco su invitación. — Riko frunció ligeramente su entre cejo, Akashi la observo durante algunos segundos, antes de buscar algo o a alguien con su mirada.

—Nosotros deberíamos agradecer su presencia, después de todo venir desde Kyoto debe ser pesado.

Reo sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de la entrenadora de Seirin. Desde los últimos tres meses, su pequeño Sei-chan ha estado viajando entre Kyoto y Tokyo cada fin de semana, sin excepción, con un sólo propósito: Ver a su _novia_.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña chihuahua? — Pregunto Kotaro, buscando también a la chica en cuestión mientras jugaba con el balón que le había robado a Kagami, Kou se había ganado ese _cariñoso_ mote porque la primera vez que Akashi la presento al equipo como su novia, Kou no paro de temblar y se veía bastante nerviosa, justo como el pequeño chihuahua que el vecino de Kotaro tenía.

— ¿Chihuahua? — Cuestiono Taiga.

—Si… la pequeña chihuahua…

Los chicos de Seirin se mantenían al margen de aquella extra e inusual conversación.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, los colores en las mejillas de Kou se habían disipado casi por completo, agradeciendo a Kagami el haberle dicho antes qué que Seijūrō llegara, aunque si pensaba cuantas personas la habían visto desde casa hasta la escuela, ella realmente se sentía abochornada. Buscando el lado bueno de aquella situación, sus nervios se habían ido.

— ¡Kou! —Seijūrō la llamo en cuanto la vio.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? — Rápidamente Kou se acerco a Seijūrō, sorprendiendo a todos —a excepción de Rakuzan— cuando Kou se lanzo a los brazos del ex emperador, hubo desmayos también, cuando Seijūrō beso la mejilla de Kou. — ¡Me alegro de verte!

—Pero si hablamos ayer por la noche. — Akashi deslizo su mano sobre el rostro de Kou, apartando los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre sus mejillas. Los mensajes, las llamadas, las citas por Skype eran comunes y frecuentes dada la distancia que había entre ellos.

—No es suficiente. — Y a Kou le preocupaba, ver a Akashi tras una pantalla, escuchar su voz por el teléfono, no era suficiente, despedirlo después de haber estado con él, sintiendo su calidez, era cada vez más difícil y egoístamente deseaba que pudiera estar por siempre a su lado.

Akashi intento besar de nuevo sus mejillas, pero Kou fue apartada de su lado.

Riko la tenía entre sus brazos y todo Seirin estaba frente a él, cubriendo a las dos chicas castañas. Por un momento se habían olvidado del lugar en donde estaban, quien podría culparlo, cuando Akashi estaba con Kou, todo era irrelevante, lo único que pensaba era en Kou, lo único que sus ojos veían era a Kou, sólo quería a Kou.

Reo soltó un resoplido, se había imaginado una reacción igual, desde que Kou le dijo lo sobre protectores que eran con ella; no podía culparlos, Kou era una chica muy linda, pero también era un _poco despistada_ y bastante _inocente_. Incluso Reo se preocupaba por ella, si Kou fuera su hermana, él viviría inquieto las veinticuatro horas del día.

— ¿Qué se supone que le haces a Kou? — Hyuga fue el primero en hablar, su semblante parecía calmado, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

—Tranquilos… chicos… — Kou se liberó del fuerte y protector abrazo de Riko. Toco el hombro de Kawahara y Fukuda, ambos chicos estaban listos para lanzarse directamente a la yugular de Akashi. Kou intento calmarlos, y funciono. Su mirada seguía tensa pero por lo menos ya no deseaban matar al ex emperador.

Kou sonrió, esquivando perfectamente a sus amigos hasta llegar al lado del capitán de Rakuzan, tomando la mano de Akashi, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de su novio y sonriendo, la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hayan visto en la castaña.

—Sei y yo estamos saliendo. — Declaro su mirada busco la de Akashi.

—Así es. — Confirmo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Grito el equipo completo y Kotaro que estaba de colado, porque comenzaba a sentirse sólo.

—Lo siento… creo que no he entendido bien… — Hyuga toco sus cien, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por la confusión.

— ¡¿Kou?!

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¡Akashi-kun podrías explicarnos, por favor!

Los murmullos crecían poco a poco, hasta terminar en un gran escándalo.

Riko tomo un gran suspiro de aire y después hizo sonar su silbato, callándolos a todos.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Si se alteran de esa manera, nunca sabremos lo que ocurrió! — Kou agradeció a la entrenadora, ella como siempre era la voz de la razón.

…

— ¿Así que fue tu culpa que Kou llorara?

—Sí y lamento eso. — Tepei que era generalmente el más calmado, quería golpear al ex emperador, sus compañeros de equipo no dijeron nada acerca de ese brusco comportamiento, porque ellos querían hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— ¡Mi Kou ya está creciendo, one-sama se sentirá sola!

—No, no… yo no permitiré esto… — Dijo Hyuga, su linda manager tenía novio, su preciosa pequeña.

—Kou ¿Estás segura de que no te está amenazando? — Taiga le pregunto.

—Akashi-kun, no debes hacer eso.

— ¡No te preocupes Kou, nosotros te protegeremos! — Reo quería intervenir por su capitán, pero el pelirrojo le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara se mantuviera al margen.

—No, no me está amenazando, chicos… Sei es mi novio, él me gusta. — Exclamo la castaña, casi gritando, no quiso ocultarlo, pero tampoco había encontrado una oportunidad de decirlo y los nervios la vencían cuando intentaba preguntarle a Riko por algún consejo.

—Amo a Kou. — Hablo el capitán de Rakuzan, su voz había resonado por todo el gimnasio. — Ella es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz, es mi luz, es mi alegría… lamento tanto haberla lastimado y aun ahora sigo sin perdonarme por todas las lagrimas que derramo. — Kawahara intento replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo, la mirada del emperador era completamente honesta, dedicada solamente a su amiga de infancia. — Yo quiero hacerla feliz por lo que me resta de vida, mientras Kou quiera que esté a su lado.

Fukuda cerró sus puños, Kou era para ellos más que una amiga, era su pequeña hermana, su linda princesa. No era fácil comprender que alguien más se las arrebataría, sin embargo nada podían hacer contra la sonrisa de Kou, su mirada llena de amor destinada a una sóla persona.

Si es la elección de Kou, ellos no pueden hacer o decir nada. Ellos simplemente la protegerán, así es como ha funcionado siempre.

—Ella los considera su familia… — Akashi se inclino ante ellos. — ¿Me permitirían salir con ella? — Segundos después, Kou hizo los mismo.

Así es como Takao, Midorima, Kise y Aomine encontraron a su ex capitán.

Hyuga, Riko y Tepei suspiraron resignados.

Si es la elección de Kou, ellos no pueden hacer o decir nada. Ellos simplemente la protegerán, así es como ha funcionado siempre.

—Sí la haces llorar… incluso si eres tú, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

—Lo entiendo. — Asintió Akashi.

— ¡Los equipos están llegando! — Anuncio Riko, — ¡Empecemos a organizar los encuentros!

Kou suspiro, aliviada. Y Akashi supo con ese sólo acto lo que significaba para ella la aceptación de sus amigos, Kou era un chica verdaderamente amble y era amada por todos. Su mente se vio abordada por varios pensamientos, en dado caso de que su relación no hubiese sido aprobado por los chicos de Seirin, ellos no hubiesen dejado de verse, su amor no era tan débil y este crecía un poquito cada día, no obstante, Kou se habría visto considerablemente afectada por el rechazo.

Y él no quería volver a ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, no si estas eran causadas por la tristeza.

—Papá me pregunto si iras a casa. — Kou expreso la duda de su padre, ella estaba casi segura que Sei diría que sí y aunque lo esperaba no pudo contener la alegría al escuchar ese "Si."

El padre de Kou fue el primer obstáculo que tuvo que superar para poder estar junto a ella (Aunque si lo pensamos bien, fue el segundo, siendo el primero su estúpida actitud después de la Winter Cup).

Seijūrō abrazo a Kou, no había una razón, no necesitaba una para abrazarla cuando él quisiera, él simplemente quería sentir su calidez y su dulce aroma.

Ahora él no podría vivir sin Kou, es impensable. Kou es su vida misma.

— ¿Sei? —Seijūrō hace un pequeño ruido, haciéndole saber a Kou que la escucha.

—Te amo. — Las mejillas de Kou se tiñeron de rojo, estar en medio del gimnasio con las miradas de todos sobre ellos, ahora pasaba a un segundo plano, ese siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos, Kou se olvidaba de todo.

—También te amo. — Y aunque el mundo desaparecía para ellos, no lo hacía para los demás.

— ¡Pensándolo bien, regrésanos a Kou!

…

.

.

.

 **Extra I: Papá.**

Los largos y al mismo tiempo cortos minutos que ellos estuvieron ahí, fueron interrumpidos de golpe, Kou era apartada de su pecho, él intento tomar su mano, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, un desconocido -por lo menos para él- la aparto. Levantándose rápidamente, su mirada hizo contacto con la persona que había tenido el atrevimiento de sepáralos.

Un hombre, mucho mayor que ellos, todos sus instintos de protección se activaron.

— ¿Qué…? — Akashi abrió su boca, pero sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de escuchar el rugido furioso:

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIÉNDOLE A MI HIJA!? — Kou cubrió sus oídos, Akashi no comprendió del todo las palabras de aquel hombre ¿Kou su hija?

Akashi observo primero a aquel hombre, que se llamaba a sí mismo "padre" de Kou; después su mirada se enfocó en la pequeña y adorable Kou.

"Padre", hija.

"Padre", hija.

—N-no… ¡No voy a creer eso! — Señalo Akashi la, _evidente mentira_ , Kou intento no reír.

—Sei… es verdad, él es mi padre. Furihata Souta. — La mirada de Souta se suavizo y con extremo cuidado dejo a Kou en el suelo, examinándola detenidamente, una vez seguro de que no había nada malo en ella, su mirada regreso a aquel extraño pelirrojo…

— ¡Oh! — Enfoco mejor su vista, recuerda haberlo visto antes. — ¡¿Eres tú?! — Señala y Akashi frunce su ceño. — Tú llevaste a Kou al hospital cuando se desmayó.

Sinceramente Akashi no recuerda a nadie que no sean las enfermeras que lo atendieron.

—Lo siento… pero no lo recuerdo. — Souta asiente varias veces, el enojo se ha disipado, no parecía ser un chico malo. Kou no parecía asustada con la presencia de aquel pelirrojo.

Akashi por otra parte se encuentra en un trance… tratando de comprender la información recién adquirida.

—Es natural. — Dice mientras sonríe. — Kou y yo no nos paremos en nada. — Akashi siente que Souta ha entrado en su mente y ha escuchado todo lo que pensó, en efecto, padre e hija no se parecían en nada.

Souta era alto, quizás un poco más alto que Kagami, de complexión fuerte, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran azules. Vieras por donde lo vieras, nadie podría decir que era el padre de Kou, ni siquiera se les pasaría por la cabeza ese pensamiento.

—Ella heredo la belleza de su madre. Son como dos gotas de agua. — La mirada boba y dulce de Sota es exclusivamente para su pequeña niña, su orgullo y su más grande tesoro.

—Entiendo. — Asintió, eso tenía algo de lógica.

—Y bien ¿Me podían explicar que sucedió antes de que yo llegara?

…

La taza de té sobre la mesa, el reloj corriendo sin detenerse, la calidez de Kou a su lado, la mirada seria y el aura aterradora de Souta. Era lo que se vivía en la sala de la casa de Kou, su futura novia si es que Souta lo permitía.

Esperaba que así fuera, porque con su aprobación o no, Seijūrō seguiría viendo a Kou.

Souta suspiro levemente.

— ¿Papá?

—Akashi Seijūrō-san.

—Seijūrō está bien. — Souta asintió.

—Seijūrō. — Corrigió. — Eres apenas un chiquillo así que no espero que comprendas lo doloroso que fue ver llorar a Kou. — El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, observando como el vapor del té desaparecía en la nada.

— ¡Papá! ¡No digas eso! ¡Sei no tuvo la culp…! — Seijūrō tomo la mano de la castaña.

—Yo voy a encargarme de hacer feliz a Kou por lo que me resta de vida.

—Agradezco tus palabras y tus intenciones, pero no quiero que veas esto como un castigo, ¿Quieres estar al lado de Kou por qué te sientes culpable?

—No, ni una sóla vez he pensado de esa manera… Quiero estar con ella porque la amo.

—Amar es una palabra que conlleva muchos sentimientos, Seijūrō. — Souta tomo su taza de té, aspiro el fragante aroma del líquido antes de beber un pequeño sorbo.

Quizás estaba siendo duro, con Seijūrō y con su pequeña, pero prefería verla llorar por un momento ahora, antes de verla siendo infeliz el resto de su vida. Ambos eran jóvenes, inexpertos en esos temas — Kou especialmente— ¿Qué es lo que ellos saben sobre el amor?

—Se están dejando llevar por las emociones del momento.

—Quizás tenga razón, — Dijo el pelirrojo, Kou abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asustada por las palabras de Seijūrō. — Yo estoy dejando que mi corazón me diga que hacer, y ahora mismo está gritando. — Seijūrō llevo su mano hasta su pecho justo sobre el lugar en donde su corazón latía, busco la mirada de la castaña. — Esta gritando: Te amo. — Kou asintió, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

No era momento de llorar.

—Papá… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste? — Souta observo los ojos de Kou, tan limpios, inocentes y completamente decididos, ese chico había encendido una mecha en ellos, jamás había visto tal determinación en Kou.

Seijūrō era muy importante para ella.

Cuando Kou había cumplido doce años de edad, la hermana de la madre de Kou organizo una pequeña celebración para ella, hubo pastel, dulces y lo más importante para cualquier niño: Regalos.

Souta le regalo un hermoso peluche y Kou estuvo abrazándolo por largos minutos antes de sonreírle y agradecerle. Durante dos horas el peluche fue la adoración de Kou, no se apartaba de el y cuando su prima, cuatro años menor que ella le pidió el peluche, Kou por supuesto se negó.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kou intento ser egoísta. Al final Kou termino prestando su peluche, se vio presionada por el llanto de su prima y cediendo ante la promesa de un dulce.

—Me dijiste que pensara cuidadosamente sobre mis sentimientos hacia Sei… — Los dulces o la presión no servirían en esta ocasión.

Su pequeña había crecido ya.

—Lo sé… — Souta suspiro. — Si la haces llorar no dudare en tomarla de vuelta. No habrá una segunda oportunidad, Seijūrō.

 **.**

 **Extra II: Fotos.**

— ¡Bienvenido! —Últimamente él sonreía mucho y la causante de esas sonrisas y de su felicidad desbordante era la chica frente a él.

—Estoy de regreso, Kou.

—Adelante, la cena pronto estará lista. — Kou extiende sus manos y cuidadosamente retira la bufanda de su cuello, y le ayuda a quitarse su abrigo. Las manos de Kou son pequeñas, suaves y cálidas. — Puedes esperar en la sala, mi papá está ahí. — Señalo, Kou sonrió gentilmente. — Iré a terminar de cocinar. — Todo lo que pudo hacer el pelirrojo fue asentir, la bella imagen delante de él no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa, Kou con su cabello sujeto en una coleta, un adorable delantal color rosa con las estampas de huellas de gatitos, y su sonrisa.

La calidez del hogar de Kou también era confortable. Su padre la había criado con amor, eso no podía dudarlo.

Seijūrō se quito sus zapatos y camino por el largo pasillo, observando una vez más las fotos que Souta había colocado por todas las paredes, se detuvo justo al frente de una de ellas, elevo su mano y acaricio el cristal que protegía recelosamente la imagen de Kou y de su madre.

En efecto, Furihata Kaori le había heredado una belleza excepcional a su hija.

Kou y él tenían la misma edad cuando sus madres murieron. Ocho años. Kou la perdió por un accidente automovilístico y él por una enfermedad. Hablar de ellas aun era doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo los recuerdos que tenían junto a ellas, sólo eran de felicidad, una contradicción muy evidente.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Souta lo llamo desde el final del pasillo. — Creí que te habías ido… ven rápido. — sacudió su mano de arriba abajo llamándolo, Seijūrō volvió a su camino, el agradable aroma de la comida que Kou preparaba comenzaba a expandirse por el primer piso, su estomago clamaba por comida, extraño porque hace apenas algunos segundos no tenía hambre. — ¿Quieres té? — Ofreció Souta, Akashi asintió y se acerco al desastre que tenía el hombre en la sala. Agachándose para tomar lo que creía era un papel.

No era un papel, era una foto.

— ¿Q-que…? — Observo la pequeña mesa de centro, los sofás e incluso el piso, había montones y montones de fotos y conociendo a Souta, todas eran de Kou.

—Estoy organizando los álbumes de la familia. — Dijo, el pelinegro le dio la taza de té que había pedido, esperaba que su hambre se calmara un poco con aquel liquido caliente, se avergonzaría demasiado si este comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños.

—Eso puedo verlo. — Tomando cuidadosamente un álbum, Seijūrō hizo espacio en la mesa para dejar su taza, Souta ya no le prestaba atención, él simplemente sonreía cada vez que acomodaba una foto. — Lo hemos perdido. — Susurro el pelinegro. Observo lo cuidadoso que Souta era con cada foto, como se tomaba su tiempo para ver cada una, seguramente recordando la historia que había detrás de cada imagen.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, Seijūrō abrió el álbum que tenía en sus manos.

Fue como morir y llegar al paraíso. Así es como se sintió al ver a Kou de pequeña sonriendo mientras abrazaba un pequeño oso de felpa. Las siguientes fotos no perdían en dulzura con esa: Kou mientras dormía, Kou mientras comía un helado, Kou en su primer día en el jardín de niños… su corazón se rompió al notar sus ojos húmedos y a su madre tomándola de la mano.

La siguiente foto mostraba a Kou jugando con una pelota dentro de una pequeña piscina inflable, otra donde se mostraba sorprendida al tener entre sus manos un pequeño caracol, Kou fue una niña muy traviesa, es lo único que Seijūrō puede pensar al ver a la pequeña niña cubierta de tierra.

— ¿Verdad que es un ángel? — Cuestiona Souta, alardeando como siempre sobre su hija, aunque Seijūrō no puede decir nada del comportamiento de Souta, siendo que el también alardea sobre la hermosa novia que tiene. —Seré benevolente y te mostrare mi más grande tesoro. Esta foto no está en ningún álbum, sólo yo la he visto. — Souta quería mostrarle la foto que había tomado de su pequeña hija durante el festival escolar del año pasado, Kou había tendido que ponerse un lindo vestido de Maid, Kawahara y Fukuda habían sido sus cómplices para tomar el mejor ángulo. ¡Observa! — Extendió la foto, dejándola justo al frente de Seijūrō.

No hubo reacción o al menos eso pensó Souta.

— ¿Seijūrō? — El rostro de Seijūrō se pinto intensamente de rojo, Souta pudo ver como su rostro explotaba, literalmente.

Cuando Souta volteo la foto para ver el porqué de su reacción, casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de su grave error.

— ¡OLVIDA ESO, SACA ESA IMAGEN DE TU CABEZA! — Grito, resguardando la foto contra su pecho, nunca fue su intención mostrarle la foto de Kou en traje de baño, era discreto y bastante adorable siendo Kou quien lo había elegido, aun así seguía mostrando demasiada piel.

Seijūrō cubrió su rostro, intentando obedecer las órdenes de Souta. ¿Cómo se supone que vería a Kou de ahora en adelante?

Y cuando Kou ingreso a la sala, para decirles que la cena estaba lista: Seijūrō seguía escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, el intenso sonrojo aun no se iba y probablemente no se iría. Su padre se encontraba en una de las esquinas haciendo círculos con su dedo mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones.

—Sip, otro día normal.

 **.**

 **Extra III: Beso.**

Kou observaba su rostro.

Escuchaba su risa y anhelaba que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

— ¿Di-disculpa? —Seijūrō tenía sus mejillas rojas y su mano derecha jugaba con su bufanda, desviaba su mirada y aun sin creer las palabras de Kou dijo: — ¿Podrías repetirlo?

El problema surgió con la conversación que Kou escucho en el salón de clases varios días atrás.

 _Kou había llegado más temprano de lo usual, fue directamente a su lugar y para hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido decidió leer un poco, su autora favorita había lanzado una nueva novela que prometía mucho amor._

 _Para sorpresa de la castaña, no era la única que se había despertado temprano, varios de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Kou los admiraba, a ella le costaba bastante trabajo despertarse temprano. Hoy fue como un milagro que abriera sus ojos antes de que el despertador sonara._

 _Kou piensa que es la emoción e impaciencia._

 _Desde que Seijūrō y ella decidieron salir el próximo fin de semana, el tiempo pasa más lento para ella (para Seijūrō es igual)._

— _¿Así que ya llevan saliendo cuatro meses? — No era su intención escuchar conversaciones que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero sus compañeras no median el nivel de su voz._

— _Sí. Estoy muy feliz, pasado mañana tendremos una cita. — Su compañera se veía feliz, Kou sonrió levemente por la linda sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios, acompañada de un leve sonrojo._

— _¿Cuatro meses? — Susurro Kou. Cuatro meses era también el tiempo que ella y Seijūrō tenían de relación._

— _¿Entonces ya se besaron? — Su compañera y ella se sonrojaron furiosamente. — Vamos, Haru-chan, dinos la verdad._

— _No. — Negó rápidamente, Kou por supuesto no dijo nada ella solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, demasiado avergonzada, sentía como si fuera a ella a quien interrogaban. Pobre Haru-chan. — No nos hemos besado, aun… — Haru jugaba con sus dedos. —Sólo nos tomamos de las manos. — Y Kou asintió, identificándose con Haru._

— _¡Tonta! Ningún chico quiere estar con una chica que ni siquiera lo besa._

— _¡¿Qué?! — Haru se altero y Kou dejo caer su cara sobre el escritorio._

 _¿Es eso verdad? ¿Todos los chicos son así? ¿Seijūrō también?_

— _¿Qué puedo hacer? — Esa era una excelente pregunta, pensó Kou._

— _Bueno, aunque te dije eso, también es verdad que los chicos odian que una mujer sea tan atrevida._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer? — Si, que puedo hacer. ¡Kou definitivamente no entendía a los chicos!_

— _La próxima vez que se vean, deja que te robe un beso. — Sugirió una de ellas. Las mejillas de Kou volvieron a encenderse, igual que las de Haru._

— _¿Dejar que me robe un beso? — Kou delineo sus labios._

— _Si… eso seguramente lo hará feliz._

— ¿Entiendes ahora? — Kou cerró sus ojos, esperando que después de la explicación, Seijūrō pudiera robarle un beso. — Debes robarme un beso. —Insistió.

No fue un beso lo que sintió, fueron los brazos de Akashi abrazándola fuertemente, después escucho la risa de su novio, avergonzada al pensar que estaba burlándose de ella, Kou inatento apartarlo.

—No te rías.

—No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz… — Entonces Seijūrō beso su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. — Tengo a la novia más linda del mundo. — Kou dejo de pelear y correspondió el abrazo de Seijūrō, sus mejillas ardían y escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Tonto.

—Te amo.

 **.**

 **Extra IV: Celos.**

— ¡¿Perdón, te hice esperar?! —Seijūrō observo a Kou detenidamente, sus labios remarcados por el brillo labial, era la primera vez que la veía usando algún tipo de maquillaje, siempre había sabido que sus labios eran hermosos, todo en ella era hermoso.

— ¿Te pusiste brillo labial? — Señalo el pelirrojo tocando sus propios labios.

Kou cubrió su boca.

—En el camino hacia acá, una señora intercepto mi camino para mostrarme los cosméticos que estaba vendiendo, antes de que lo supiera ya me había puesto el labial y si no huía me habría puesto también rubor y rímel.— Explico la chica, Seijūrōsonrióligeramente por las expresiones y los movimientos quehacía con sus brazos, tratando de recrear todo lo que tuvo que hacer para huir, desde decirle que iba tarde para una cita, hasta inventar que tenía que asistir al funeral del loro de su abuelita.

—Te queda bien. — Kou ladeo su cabeza, Seijūrō cubrió su boca y desvió su mirada esperando que no notara su sonrojo. — El color te queda bien…

—Gra-gracias. — Kou bajo su mirada al piso, los mosaicos que había en el eran _realmente_ muy _interesantes._

—Ya la viste…

—Es muy linda.

— ¿Ese chico será su novio? —Seijūrō elevo su mirada, fulminado a los dos chicos que se habían detenido sólo para ver a Kou, era bueno que tuviera autocontrol, debía tenerlo con Kou cerca.

No aparto su mirada hasta que ambos chicos estuvieron bastante lejos de ellos.

— ¿Sei?— Kou tomo su mano.

—Quizás bebimos quedarnos en casa.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No exactamente… —Seijūrō delineo los labios de Kou, quitando por completo el brillo labial. — Sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo muchos enemigos.— Después beso sus dedos, quedándose en sus labios un poco de brillo.

—No te entiendo. —Seijūrō envolvió a Kou en un fuerte abrazo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. — Kou elevo su mirada buscando los ojos escarlata de su novio, Seijūrō atrapo su rostro, bajándole lentamente, Kou cerró sus ojos, esperando un beso en su mejillas muy cerca de su boca.

Obtuvo un beso, si. Pero no fue en la mejilla, fue en sus labios, no en la esquina, no. Sus labios fueron atrapados por los labios de Sei. Un tierno toque, que Kou no rechazo. Un primer beso lleno de amor.

—Te amo, Sei.

—Yo te amo más, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?

—Quiero un helado de chocolate, después podríamos ir a rentar la película que te comente ayer.

Seijūrō tomo la mano de Kou, después de entrelazar sus dedos ambos comenzaron a caminar.

 _ **Porque todas las historias llevan a otras. Y esta nos lleva muy lejos, tan lejos como la luna.**_

 _ **Brian Selznick**_

Fin.

..

..

* * *

Y al final me rendí, Kou merecía ser feliz :)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!

Nos leemos.


End file.
